


They Envy Us

by Slugable



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Slash, Slavery, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugable/pseuds/Slugable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, sacerdote di Apollo, durante il primo attacco dell'armata greca viene fatto prigioniero da Thor, oplita greco, che lo prende come proprio schiavo relegandolo nella sua tenda. Relegato e imprigionato Loki continuerà a battersi per la libertà utilizzando tutti i mezzi a lui necessari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Avvolse la corda con esperienza intorno al collo della mucca, che ondeggiò il capo infastidita. La osservò per un po’ prima di iniziarla a condurre verso la sala centrale del tempio.

Un messaggero qualche ora prima era arrivato nel tempio di Apollo. Era sceso dal cavallo, sudato e ansimante a causa della calura estiva, e aveva richiesto, per ordine del re, un sacrificio. 

“Laufey ordina di sacrificare la vacca più grassa per Apollo, i Greci stanno per salpare e necessitiamo di tutto l’aiuto che il nostro dio può concederci”. 

Loki era rimasto in disparte, rabbrividendo a sentire il nome di suo padre, mentre i sacerdoti annuivano tra di loro e iniziavano frettolosamente i preparativi. 

“Le vergini verranno portate in salvo” aggiunse poco dopo, mentre guardava le ragazze stringersi tra loro.

Due cavalli vennero sellati, i più veloci: avrebbero portato al sicuro le quattro vergini che occupavano il tempio, mentre i sacerdoti avrebbero affrontato qualunque destino fosse stato scelto dal dio. Le giovani ragazze si disperarono pregando di rimanere nel tempio, piangendo scosse dai singhiozzi. 

“Quindi tu rimani qui…” Angrboda gli si avvicinò, guardandolo dall’alto –quella donna era oscenamente enorme- le spalle incurvate nell’inutile tentativo di sembrare più bassa.

Angrboda era enorme, alta, grossa, sgraziata ed estremamente poco femminile. La prima volta che Loki l’aveva vista aveva trattenuto le risate mentre delle lacrime per lo sforzo di trattenersi gli bagnavano le ciglia. Dopo che l’aveva consacrata lei si era avvicinata, il viso confuso mentre con un tono petulante gli aveva detto di non piangere, che era stata una sua scelta quella di consacrarsi al dio e che ne era fiera e felice. Loki aveva schiuso la bocca per dirle qualcosa ma era stata una delle poche persone capaci di rubargli la lingua. Si erano avvicinati molto ed erano cresciuti insieme, mentre lei gli aveva fatto da madre, trattandolo come un figlio che non avrebbe mai avuto.  

“Si vede che mio padre ha avuto l’ingegnosa idea di liberarsi di me senza troppi sospetti” Loki sospirò scocciato: ecco che il re misericordioso trovava il modo di salvare le vergini del tempio e mandare a morte il figlio bastardo. Tutto con un'unica mossa. 

La giovane singhiozzò.

“Per Apollo Angrboda smettila di piangere, è inquietante” continuò ostentando sicurezza, viperino “Me la caverò” lo disse con un tono così sicuro che iniziò quasi a crederci anche lui. Era molto bravo a mentire, su questo non aveva alcun dubbio. 

Angrboda sembrò tranquillizzarsi e lo strinse al petto. 

“Scappa appena ne hai l’occasione” erano state le ultime parole che gli aveva rivolto.

Quando le vergini e il messaggero se ne andarono, mentre le navi in lontananza bruciavano lo spazio tra loro e la spiaggia, iniziarono in fretta i preparativi del tempio. 

Ci sarebbe voluto comunque un po’ di tempo.

“Penso che tu” iniziò Loki, rivolto alla vacca “Avrai la morte meno cruenta tra tutti noi” tirò la corda tentando di farla uscire dal recinto, quando un forte urlò squarciò il silenzio del tempio. Loki si irrigidì sul posto mentre rumori di armi che cozzavano, risate e preghiere riempivano tutti i locali.

I guerrieri erano entrati nel tempio e stavano distruggendo e razziando tutto ciò che poteva passargli sotto le mani, mentre uccidevano e torturavano i vecchi sacerdoti, capaci solo di pregare e implorare pietà.

La vacca fece qualche passo all’indietro e, muggendo spaventata, tirò con forza la corda. Loki perse l’equilibrio cadendo tra la paglia del giaciglio provvisorio emettendo un gemito di dolore, apparentemente troppo alto perché i rumori nelle altre stanze cessarono. Si raggomitolò, la schiena contro il muro in pietra, nascosto parzialmente dalla mucca e dalla paglia. 

“C’è qualcun altro, vecchio?” sentì ringhiare.

“Nessuno… non c’è nessun altro! Solo noi” Ymir, il suo maestro, urlò con troppa foga, tipica di qualcuno che cerca di nascondere qualche verità.

“Vecchio, non hai niente da perdere…” disse un'altra voce.

“Sarà qualche vergine?”.

“Ti prego Fandral, non iniziamo di nuovo con questa storia”.

“Ve lo giuro siamo solo noi!” rincarò il sacerdote.

“Stranamente non ti credo” un nuova voce si aggiunse “puoi dircelo ora o possiamo scoprirlo da soli dopo che sarai morto”.

“Allora uccidetemi” disse Ymir, la voce più sicura “Le mie braccia sono aperte ad attendere Ade”.

L’altro rise: la stessa risata infantile e innocente di un bambino divertito da un gioco di parole stupido. Era osceno il tono giocondo che ostentava.

“Allora facciamo un gioco” un altro uomo si unì allo scambio di battute “iniziamo a tagliarti le braccia, le gambe, a cavarti gli occhi e tagliarti le orecchie” il rumore della spada che veniva sfoderata fece rabbrividire Loki “poi vediamo se l’altro esce per concederti una morte veloce” aumentò il tono di voce in modo che rimbombasse per tutto il tempio, ma Loki sentiva già bene e chiaro. 

Anche troppo.

Ymir annaspò, sbisacciò qualche preghiera prima di riprendere il suo tono sicuro: “Se questo è il volere del mio dio lo accetto, non mi pentirò ne lamenterò del dolore per proteggere un fratello”.

“Se questo è il tuo volere vecchio …”.

“Non uscire! Nasconditi!” iniziò a urlare il sacerdote, mentre scalciava e si dimenava con forza quando lo spinsero sull’altare. Loki chiuse gli occhi, ancora raggomitolato tra la paglia, digrignando i denti e mordendosi la lingua, per bloccare l’istinto di correre nell’altra sala per bloccare tutto.

La lama sibilò nell’aria prima che un urlo disumano gli perforò gli orecchi. 

“Hogun, mi spaventi certe volte”.

“Mai quanto te Thor” rispose.

“Allora?” una delle prime voci sovrastò le urla di dolore del vecchio “Dove sei? Stai lasciando morire un confratello? Che razza di animale sei? Una puttana codarda, un vecchio schifoso sacerdote attaccato ai soldi, un bambino sporco ancora di latte materno …” lasciò interminate le ultime parole “Oh...”.

Loki era in piedi, un miracolo perché le ginocchia tremavano, sul ciglio dell’entrata secondaria del tempio, la lancia che adornava una delle statue malamente tenuta tra le mani.

“Lasciatelo” la voce tremò ma lo disse con tono abbastanza alto, mentre Ymir gemeva disperato.

“Loki ...” fece per dire altro ma il biondo dai capelli lunghi gli trapassò la gola con un potente affondo.

“Per tutte le divinità” iniziò un altro “pensavo che avessero portato via tutte le vergini, e invece eccoci qui!”.

“Fandral, questo non è sicuramente tuo” l’uomo da i capelli rossi sghignazzò mentre adocchiava il guerriero ancora con la spada insanguinata del sacerdote avanzare.

“Thor avrà sicuramente un sentimento di fratellanza e condividerà, vero?” disse scherzoso Fandral.

Thor lo ignorò avanzando cauto: “Che ne dici di gettare la lancia e trovare un accordo?” si rivolse verso Loki, la lama stretta ancora in pugno. 

Il moro fece per maledirlo ma le parole gli si mozzarono in gola quando due braccia lo circondarono, impedendogli di muoversi. Il quarto uomo, Hogun, l’aveva aggirato come un' ombra e lui stupidamente non se ne era accorto.

“Ecco che l’accordo vola via” sghignazzò Fandral.

Loki scalciò furioso. Le mani dell’aggressore erano troppo in basso per poterlo mordere e non riusciva neanche a girare il collo o fare movimenti troppo bruschi per colpirlo in qualche modo. Urlò esasperato e si maledisse per l’incoscienza che solitamente non avrebbe avuto. 

“Hai delle belle gambe” disse il biondo, afferrandogli una caviglia e distendendo la gamba in modo doloroso, mentre Loki tentava di divincolarsi. 

Sentì improvvisamente la presa dell’altro cedere, forse per la stanchezza dei muscoli sforzati fino al limite, solo con l’adrenalina che funzionava come un anestetico, e Loki non perse tempo. Sgusciò dalla presa, riuscendo ad afferrare un pugnale che pendeva dalla cintura e, sicuramente per qualche benedizione divina perché lui non era mai stato portato per le arti guerriere, si ritrovò dietro il moro con il pugnale premuto sulla gola. Riacquistò sicurezza.

I guerrieri non sembrarono scomporsi, tanto che Fandral si piegò in due dalle risate e il rosso, Volstagg iniziò a ridere al punto che la tosse gli scosse il torace.

Thor sorrise semplicemente, i denti candidi che a malapena si vedevano tra le labbra.

“Lascialo andare prima di farti male” lo ammonì.

“Non sei nella posizione per trattare” sibilò Loki.

“No” iniziò Hogun, la voce deformata a causa della posizione “Tu, sacerdote, non hai più la possibilità di trattare”.

Per la seconda volta quel giorno non riuscì a rispondere. Il moro con un movimento fluido si liberò facendogli cadere il pugnale e, tenendolo per la tunica, lo spinse verso Thor facendolo inginocchiare.

“Parli un po’ troppo per i miei gusti” lo afferrò per il mento facendogli alzare lo sguardo “Vediamo di mettere a buon uso quella bocca, eh?”.

Gli altri tre risero.

“Thor vuoi che ti aspettiamo di fuori?” lo canzonò Fandral, mentre senza aspettare alcuna risposta si avviavano verso l’uscita.

“Non metterci troppo che dobbiamo ritornare all’accampamento prima dell’alba” ricordò impassibile Hogun piegandosi a prendere il pugnale per terra.

“Se volete iniziate ad avviare” disse Thor senza staccare lo sguardo da Loki “penso che abbiamo molte cose da dirci”.

Il tempio diventò silenzioso.

Loki cercò di rimanere impassibile ma era difficile: i muscoli tremavano e per quanto ci provasse era estremamente impaurito. 

“Non oseresti mai con un servo di Apollo” sibilò cercando di spingere su qualche rimasuglio di sensi di colpa dell’altro.

“Ho appena ucciso un suo sacerdote, non m'impedirà sicuramente di scoparmi l’altro” disse passando con finta gentilezza la mano dietro la nuca di Loki, giocherellando con i capelli corti. “Ma dimmi, preferisci qui sul pavimento o sull’altare sacrificale”.

Loki cercò una risposta, mentre sentiva dei cavalli allontanarsi: “Va all’inferno”.

“Sull’altare” gli tirò i capelli all’indietro facendogli curvare il collo, trascinandolo poi verso l’altare.

La pietra era sporca di sangue mentre il corpo senza vita di Ymir occupava la maggior parte della superfice. Senza perdere la presa su Loki, Thor spinse via il cadavere che cadde pesantemente per terra, costringendo il moro ad appoggiare il petto sulla superficie, piegando il busto.

La tunica bianca si sporcò, così come le braccia e una guancia: “Non farlo” ringhiò, più per sé stesso che per l’altro. Il corpo non rispondeva e l’unica sensazione che gli attraversava il corpo era una fortissima vergogna. 

“Cercherò di essere gentile” gli mentì togliendosi la cintura, infilando un ginocchio tra le cosce dell’altro e divaricandole senza troppe cerimonie. Portò le mani alle spalle dell’altro sfilando la tunica fino a quando non cadde per terra: “Così evitiamo di romperla” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Una mano ruvida gli carezzò una natica mentre l’altra lo teneva ben fermo sull’altare. 

Lo vide sporcarsi le dita con il sangue rimasto sull’altre mentre mormorava qualcosa sul “Mi serve che cammini”.

Affondò il primo dito frettolosamente, il sangue era una presa in giro più che un vero aiuto, aggiungendo poco dopo anche il secondo. Se questo sarebbe servito a farlo camminare dopo, Loki aveva i suoi dubbi. Cercava ad ogni movimento di respirare ma la gola era secca, così l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era mordersi il labbro a sangue. 

Quando sentì l’altro posizionarsi meglio dietro di lui e allontanare le dita, un gemito strozzato gli lasciò le labbra, e per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva mentre sentiva premere l’erezione dell’altro contro di lui. Avrebbe preferito che riducesse la prima spinta ad un unico secco movimento, invece di scivolare in lui lentamente facendogli sentire centimetro per centimetro la sua erezione. 

Loki schiuse la bocca sputando maledizioni mentre Thor ridacchiava, stringendolo per i capelli e alzandogli li busto in modo da avere la bocca vicino all’orecchio del moro: “Spero inizierai ad abituarti presto a tutto questo …” si fermò a riprendere fiato, ritraendosi e affondando, questa volta, con più forza, tanto da far sobbalzare Loki “… almeno per te”. 

Le spinte dopo qualche minuto iniziarono a perdere il ritmo diventando sconnesse e brevi. Lo risbatté sull’altare portando entrambe le mani a stringergli i fianchi possessivo, lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro.

Venne dentro di lui, gemendo tra i denti soddisfatto, mentre Loki soffocava qualsiasi suono sarebbe potuto uscire dalla sua bocca mordendosi un braccio. 

Quando l’altro si allontanò, uscendo da lui, le gambe gli cedettero facendolo scivolare sul pavimento. Era ricoperto di sangue, di cui una buona parte non suo, e stava cominciando a sporcargli anche le cosce insieme allo sperma.

Thor lo aiutò ad alzarsi afferrandolo bruscamente per un braccio. Loki utilizzò tutta la voce che gli era rimasta per maledirlo ancora, ancora e ancora. Quando l’altro tentò di vestirlo Loki lo scacciò ringhiando infilandosi la tunica a fatica. Le gambe non lo reggevano.

Thor si era già legato la cintura sui fianchi, la spada ben salda in mano e nell’altra una corda. 

Gli legò i polsi stretti e lo trascinò fuori, strattonandolo quando lo vedeva barcollare. 

Arrivarono all’accampamento quando il Sole si stava già nascondendo dietro i monti. 

L’intera cavalcata era stato un solo e unico oscillare emotivamente tra vergogna, rabbia, promesse di vendetta e paura. Loki aveva pregato tutti gli dei che conosceva di concedergli la buona sorte per sgozzare vivo il guerriero e, mentre mentalmente si imprimeva tutte le cose di cui si sarebbe dovuto vendicare, Thor lo fece scendere da cavallo e lo spinse dentro una tenda, troppo grande per un mero oplita. 

“Starai qui per un po’” gli disse “Non tentare di scappare, non ti piacerebbero i risultati”.

“Sicuramente non starò qui rinchiuso come un giocattolo, stupido bastardo” si girò verso di lui, prima di sputargli su una guancia.

Thor si pulì con il dorso della mano, ridendo divertito, prendendolo per un polso e scuotendolo malamente: “Allora decidi bene prima di fare qualsiasi cosa; o dentro la tenda con me o fuori con il resto della mia schiera” si allontanò guardandolo negli occhi “Prendilo come un atto di bontà”.

Lo legò ad un peso per le caviglie, il metallo che lo tagliava ad ogni movimento, “Giusto per essere sicuri” gli disse, prima di andarsene e lasciarlo solo.

Loki tremò, muovendo le gambe per esaminare le catene. Doveva guardare la situazione con sguardo critico e a mente fredda. 

La migliore soluzione fu quella di raggomitolarsi sul letto e tentare di addormentarsi, ma le immagini di lui che teneva Thor stretto per i capelli mentre affondava un coltello nella sua gola non lo fecero riposare. Passò l’intera notte ad esaminare sotto ogni aspetto la sensazione che avrebbe provato. 


	2. Two

Si inginocchiò sul letto, appoggiandosi sui talloni, mentre la catena tintinnava debolmente. Si sfiorò con la punta delle dita le cosce, così piene di lividi che a volte si dimenticava persino che la sua pelle era bianca avorio –non era mai stato un amante del Sole anche se aveva servito la divinità.

Thor si mosse nel sonno, cambiando fianco e allungando il braccio verso quello che era il suo posto nel talamo. Ringhiò sommesso e, mentre Loki arricciava il naso schifato da quanto poteva essere bestia il guerriero,  aprì assonnato gli occhi 

Era ancora notte inoltrata.

“Non hai mangiato? Dovrebbe esserci rimasto ancora qualcosa” sbisacciò Thor, indicando malamente un angolo della tenda dov’era posato un piatto di metallo con qualche rimasuglio di frutta e carne. Si rigirò sotto le lenzuola, prima di scalciarle via con un gesto impazient 

“Non mangio nello stesso piatto dove hai messo le tue schifose mani” sputò, tentennando comunque quando l’altro si lasciò cadere il braccio sopra gli occhi, ridendo. In lontananza Loki sogghignò guardando la cicatrice ancora fresca sul bicipite dell’altro 

Pochi giorni dopo il rapimento aveva cercato in tutti i modi liberarsi del guerriero, cosa che continuava minuziosamente a pianificare durante le sue lunghe ore solitarie, incatenato come un animale 

Una notte –forse la notte successiva alla sua prigionia, ma il tempo passava in modo così strano lì- , dopo che Thor aveva soddisfatto tutte le sue perverse voglie, era riuscito a sgusciare fuori dal letto e a trafugare un pugnale dall’armatura. Non aveva aspettato: era salito a cavalcioni su di lui, le ginocchia a stringergli i fianchi, e aveva premuto il coltello sul collo dell’altro.

“Non ne avresti il coraggio” gli aveva detto ancora con gli occhi chiusi, ma Loki non aveva vacillato. Aveva premuto una mano sulla fronte dell’altro, esponendo maggiormente la gola e, prima che potesse affondare seriamente il coltello nella sua giugulare, Thor si era mosso di scatto. Con un colpo di reni, aveva invertito le posizioni, bloccando il sacerdote sotto il suo peso.

Con il coltello ancora in mano Loki non si era dato per vinto e aveva affondato la lama fin quanto poteva nel bicipite di Thor, unico punto a cui gli era possibile arrivare 

Non era servito a niente, il guerriero aveva solamente sibilato dal dolore e si era sfilato il pugnale con un gesto secco. Il sangue li aveva sporcati entrambi e Loki si era ritrovato a sorridere perverso mentre il liquido continuava lento a sgorgare, scivolando dal braccio dell’altro fino al suo petto 

Quella sera lo aveva preso ancora e ancora, prima di decidersi a cicatrizzare da solo la ferita con un ago arroventato 

L’unica cosa a cui aveva pensato dopo, Loki, era stato di cucirgli la bocca con quello stesso ago.

“Potrei costringerti” lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri.

“Potrei vomitarti addosso”.

“Non ti conviene ostentare la mia misericordia” si mise a sedere sul letto, la schiena appoggiata contro la testata, afferrando la brocca d’oro al suo fianco e versando una generosa quantità di vino dentro un calice.

“Quale misericordia? Quella che usi con me tutte le sere?” sibilò “Questa è la tua misericordia?” allargò le braccia facendo gesto di indicarsi. Thor alzò lo sguardo dal calice e sorrise, bevendo qualche sorso, un rivolo di vino che scendeva lungo il collo.

“Tienili come segno che mi appartieni” si alzò, girando nudo per la stanza, il calice ancora in mano “Appartieni a Thor” gongolò posizionandosi alle spalle di Loki, bloccato dal timore e dalla furia, ancora inginocchiato ai piedi del letto, “Appartieni a un semi-dio” piegò il boccale lasciando che il vino cadesse sulle spalle dell’altro.

Loki sibilò dal dolore. L’alcool fece bruciare le ferite e i morsi ancora aperti, ma rimase comunque fermo al suo posto: il semi-dio sta solo giocando, si disse, uno stupido marmocchio pieno di sé.  Lo sentì inginocchiarsi dietro di lui, e la mano libera a premergli sulla schiena, spargendo il vino sulla pelle asciutta. Le ferite bruciavano, ma si costrinse al silenzio mordendosi le labbra, a sangue se fosse stato necessario, pur di non dargli alcuna soddisfazione.

“Dimmi che mi ami, in quanto tuo dio” gli sibilò all’orecchio sorridendo. Il sacerdote si ritrasse, un’ espressione schifata a deformargli il volto.

Loki riuscì a girarsi spingendolo e gli strappò di mano il calice, lanciandogli il resto del vino sul viso.

“Blasfemo!” sbatté il calice contro il petto dell’altro, mentre Thor ridacchiava e si ripuliva.

Quelle sue maledette risate fanciullesche facevano impazzire Loki: qualsiasi affronto gli facesse, qualsiasi maledizione lanciasse, Thor rideva come se davanti a lui ci fosse un cucciolo ancora poco ammaestrato, che, nella sua goffaggine e ignoranza, era uno spettacolo divertente 

“Dio è colui che ha la capacità di dare o togliere la vita” il biondo si riavvicinò lentamente mentre Loki cercava di mettere il più possibile distanza tra lui e l’altro risalendo il letto a ritroso, sussultando quando inavvertitamente sbatté la schiena contro la testata in legno grezzo “Esaminando la tua situazione” rise “Sono io il tuo dio ora” continuò seguendolo.

Loki lo sfidò con lo sguardo mentre l’altro gli passava il pollice sul labbro inferiore ostentando sul taglio “Trattami come tratteresti lui” gongolò ancora.

“Ti punirà per ciò che stai facendo e vagherai per l’Ade sordo, cieco e muto, così tutti quando ti vedranno diranno: ecco Thor lo stolto che pensava di essere un dio” fu il suo turno di deformare il viso con un ghigno.

“Lo sono, un dio” rincarò “Tu sei il mio sacerdote e la mia vergine” gli afferrò il mento con l’indice e il pollice spingendolo a sdraiarsi sul letto, sovrastandolo del tutto “Ora, se non ti dispiace, vorrei sentire un po’ di preghiere”.

Loki lo maledisse ancora, prima di affondare i denti nel cuscino.

***

Quando gli tolse le catene, alcune settimane dopo, Loki sospirò di sollievo 

La carne delle caviglie era tagliata in più punti e, nelle ferite più profonde, si poteva intravedere l’osso. Riuscì a farsi portare dell’acqua e bende pulite, pregandolo, ogni preghiera sputata come acido.

Le ripulì dallo sporco e polvere che l’altro portava dentro la tenda ogni giorno con la sua armatura e i sandali usurati dal terreno di guerra.

Chissà cosa stava succedendo alla sua terra … cosa stava succedendo fuori da quella prigione. Poi però vedeva il sorriso soddisfatto di Thor e la bile non poteva far altro che salire.

I danni furono minimi, le cicatrici sarebbero rimaste, ma ci sarebbe voluto qualche altro giorno per tornare a camminare senza gemere per il dolore ad ogni passo 

Strizzò la benda piena d’acqua sulla ferita sibilando, chiudendo comunque gli occhi per la sensazione di frescura sulla pelle.

Ignorò di proposito lo sguardo insistente di Thor, seduto malamente su una sedia poco distante, che giocherellava con l’impugnatura della sua spada. Lo scrutava silenzioso abbassando di tanto in tanto gli occhi sull’elsa come per assicurarsi di averla ancora in pugno.

Tamponò cautamente la ferita e quando fu soddisfatto del risultato legò un’altra benda asciutta intorno alla caviglia 

Il nodo era morbido e non avrebbe resistito più di tanto, lo disfece più volte ma il risultato restava comunque insoddisfacente. Sospirò esasperato stringendo con forza il nodo, sfilacciando l’estremità della benda, con il solo risultato di farsi male.

“Stai solo peggiorando le cose” rise Thor “Pensavo che i sacerdoti conoscessero qualche pratica medica”.

“Sfortunatamente hai sgozzato il mio maestro, dopo avergli tagliato un braccio, quindi il suo sapere non è arrivato sino a me” rispose ironico.

Thor non replicò ma si alzò dalla sedia, appoggiando il più lontano possibile la spada e dirigendosi verso Loki 

Sussurrò un: “Non gli ho mozzato io il braccio” prima di piegarsi di fronte a lui e afferrargli con poca grazia il polpaccio destro in modo da fargli appoggiare il piede sulla sua spalla 

“Tieni spinto” lasciò la presa, sfiorandogli la pelle, slegando la benda con fare esperto.

“Cos’è? Un atto di misericordia?” iniziò velenoso Loki, facendo pressione il più possibile tentando di far perdere l’equilibrio a Thor “O sono i sensi di colpa?” ritrasse la gamba, prima di scalciare furioso verso la mandibola dell’altro. Il biondo lo riuscì a bloccare in tempo, costringendolo a tornare alla posizione iniziale prima che potesse fargli altro male.

“Tutto questo scalciare tienilo per dopo eh?” avvolse la benda intorno alla caviglia, facendola passare sotto la pianta del piede e poi circondando nuovamente la ferita.

Loki lo scrutò per tutto il tempo, il respiro pesante, sussultando a ogni mossa improvvisa 

Quando Thor ebbe finito, il sacerdote si guardò la fasciatura, già leggermente sporca di sangue, le labbra arricciate in una smorfia di disappunto.  

“Non è misericordia, comunque” disse Thor rimettendosi in piedi e guardandolo dall’alto “Questo è solo l’atto di prendersi cura dei propri animali, sono meglio di un vero dio dopotutto”.

Loki lo guardò per qualche secondo, cercando il suo sguardo, prima di lasciar cadere la testa all’indietro e ridere sguainato.

“Tu sei solo un moccioso viziato” rise ancora più forte, sicuro così che anche all’esterno lo sentissero “Un moccioso con in mano un’armatura e una spada, infantile e capriccioso!” si portò una mano ai capelli, tirando indietro alcune ciocche che ricadevano sulla fronte.

Il viso di Thor si rabbuiò, una smorfia comparve sul suo viso, mentre Loki dal basso ghignava soddisfatto del suo lavoro. Ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze, ma del dolore fisico non era niente in confronto a quelle parole per l’orgoglio del guerriero.

“Un moccioso infantile e capriccioso …” continuò a sogghignare i denti candidi che facevano capolino dalle labbra martoriate.

Thor lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandolo su di peso fino a che i loro occhi non furono a pochi centimetri di distanza.

“Non osare mai più …” ringhiò.

“Costringimi” gli aveva risposto, carico di rabbia e adrenalina.

Thor l’aveva solo sbattuto per terra e se ne era uscito 

Quella sera non era venuto e Loki si era potuto godere una sensazione di vittoria che non provava da molto, moltissimo, tempo.

***

Nessuno aveva il permesso di entrare nella tenda di Thor senza il suo esplicito consenso 

Il semidio godeva di molti privilegi nel campo, da quello che aveva potuto intuire Loki, e aveva un sostanzioso gruppo di guerrieri che seguivano solo i suoi diretti ordini 

Un moccioso viziato baciato dal Sole, rimuginava spesso, tra una preghiera e un'altra verso tutte le divinità che conosceva. Li pregava costantemente, il più delle volte adirato contro la loro impassibilità verso il suo dolore.

La prima volta che vide qualcun altro oltre a Thor e le altre facce sfortunatamente troppo conosciute dei suoi pochi compagni fedeli, stava cercando disperatamente di affilare un ciottolo di pietra 

Aveva scavato un po’ nella sabbia che faceva da pavimento alla tenda, ed era riuscito a trovare un ciottolo e un masso particolarmente grosso, di cui aveva visto solo una piccola parte 

Erano passate ore prima di vedere un risultato ed era sull’orlo di lasciar perdere tutto visti i ridicoli risultati.

Quando lui era entrato, Loki aveva fatto in tempo a coprire il masso e nascondere il ciottolo sotto le lenzuola. Si era girato velocemente verso la porta nascondendo con il corpo la piccola fossa ancora visibile, le pupille dilatate per l’ansia 

Non era Thor 

Sospirò di sollievo.

Quel ragazzo era alto e magro, i muscoli che guizzavano da sotto la pelle baciata dal sole, tesa, con ancora poche cicatrici, un novizio quindi 

I capelli erano corti e sarebbero stati sicuramente scuri, se le lunghe ore sotto il sole non li avessero schiariti, trasformandoli in un più morbido castano chiaro. Le sue dita affusolate stringevano un piatto ricolmo d’uva che per poco non cadde quando vide Loki per terra.

“Pensavo non ci fosse nessuno” bofonchiò appoggiando velocemente il piatto sul tavolino rialzato al lato dell’entrata, le punte delle orecchie avevano preso un colorito rosso intenso.

Loki lo guardò per un po’.

Lo ispezionò da capo a piedi, sussurrando una maledizione quando notò che l’unica arma che portava era saldamente legata alla cintura. Pendeva su un fianco e le dita erano sempre a contatto con la fodera. Neanche se ci si fosse buttato addosso sarebbe riuscito a rubarglielo o, anche se glielo avesse sottratto, l’altro se ne sarebbe accorto dopo pochissimo tempo 

In poco tempo ritrovò la calma: per essere ammessi nella tenda di Thor o era il suo braccio destro, che non aveva mai visto, o stava cercando di entrare stupidamente nelle benevolenze del guerriero.

Poteva essere un moccioso disposto a tutto pur di non sfigurare difronte ai superiori.

Il “disposto a tutto” fece scattare qualcosa nella mente del sacerdote 

“Nessuno può entrare e nessuno può uscire da qui, senza il permesso di Thor” per Loki era morte certa uscire da quella tenda. Non aveva del tutto perso la voglia di lottare tanto da compiere un gesto così sconsiderato. Gli occhi del ragazzo si fecero improvvisamente cupi e Loki tra sé e sé gongolò.

“Non glielo dirai, vero?” si riprese poco dopo.

“Sono poche le cose che nascondo al mio padrone…” mentì.

Si vergognò delle parole che uscirono dalla sua bocca, però… però, ecco, lui gli poteva ritornare utile: fare la parte del bravo servo, avvicinare l’uomo che gli stava di fronte e poi … rabbrividì di gioia al pensiero.

“Non glielo dirai!” il tono si fece più aggressivo.

“Potremmo fare un patto…” sogghignò “Il mio nome è Loki”.

Il guerriero lo guardò, assottigliando gli occhi, sospettoso, prima di rilassarsi un poco: “Mi chiamo Balder”.


	3. Three

“Se mi aiuti non dirò niente al mio padrone” gli aveva proposto, tendendosi verso di lui e sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso tentatore “mi devi portare solo qualche piccola erba e nulla più, le troverai facilmente qui intorno”.

Il giovane aveva sussultato, allontanandosi di un passo: “Erbe?&rdquo 

Loki sorrise cercando di incoraggiarlo, puntellandosi sulle ginocchia, spingendo della sabbia dentro la buca per finire di coprire completamente il masso.

“Solo qualche erba, una sola per la precisione, la troverai qui vicino” si alzò finalmente in piedi “io non posso uscire da qui, quindi mi è impossibile recuperarla” si avvicinò di qualche passo e si sorprese a vedere quanto alto fosse in realtà il guerriero, quasi quanto Thor 

“A cosa ti serve?” chiese serio Balder “non puoi chiedere al tuo padrone?”

Loki si bloccò, guardandolo ben in faccia, cercando una giustificazione.

La soluzione gli si accese davanti agli occhi, un fulmine a ciel sereno.

“Non posso” iniziò fingendosi addolorato, mentre si martoriava le mani “il mio padrone in questo periodo sta male di notte, orrendi incubi gli disturbano il sonno, vorrei solo alleviare le sue frustrazioni” abbassò lo sguardo, il volto coperto dai capelli, prima di iniziare a singhiozzare violentemente “non posso vedere il mio padrone soffrire così tanto” la frase uscì sconnessa e le parole interrotte da più gemiti.

Balder lo guardò, visibilmente imbarazzato, allungando le mani nel tentativo di afferrargli le braccia, prima di ritrarle 

Loki si sforzò di singhiozzare di più, la gola contratta nello sforzo, strizzando gli occhi in modo da farli diventare rossi o almeno lucidi.

“Io…” prima che potesse continuare il sacerdote lo interruppe con un altro gemito e un ti prego sussurrato. Balder si morse il labbro, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, le mani incapaci di stare ferme mentre afferravano prima la fodera del pugnale e poi la cintura.

Prese un bel respiro e poi si decise 

“Non gli dirai niente”.

“Nulla, ma devi aiutarlo”.

“Non si insospettirà quando gli darai da mangiare un'erba?”

“Oh no” si affrettò a dire Loki, alzando lo sguardo, gli occhi finalmente lucidi “non si accorgerà di niente” 

Balder si morse il labbro, allontanandosi di un altro passo e guardando attentamente il sacerdote: “Devi darmi la tua parola che non glielo dirai”.

Loki annuì con forza: “Ti sto chiedendo di aiutarlo”.

Il guerriero lo scrutò, la fronte contratta nello sforzo immaginario di scrutargli la coscienza prima di rilassarsi: “Allora dammi qualche giorno, poi verrò io da te”.

“Ti sarò grato in eterno! Farò tutto ciò che mi chiederai” disse tutto d’un fiato.

Balder lo fissò, prima si sussurrare un “Non è necessario”, balbettando un po’.

Loki non rispose guardandolo uscire con occhi pieni di gratitudine. Tossì più volte per il dolore alla gola, asciugandosi gli occhi con fare infastidito. Quando i passi dell’altro si fecero più distanti poté finalmente sbuffare scocciato 

“Stupido idiota” si girò a guardare la buca oramai riempita “mi toccherà aspettare domani per riprendere il lavoro” ringhiò prima che un sorriso gli si formasse sul volto “forse non avrò neanche più bisogno di farlo”.

  
La sera ritornò Thor e Loki dovette costringersi a non vomitare 

Era abituato a vederlo sporco di sangue e terra, a doverlo aiutare a pulirsi dal sangue dei suoi compatrioti ascoltandolo farsi beffa di loro e della loro codardia, cicatrizzandogli le ferite che l’altro non riusciva a raggiungere, mentre gli puntava un coltello sul fianco 

Quella sera invece Thor aveva un aspetto inumano: i capelli erano rossi e appiccicosi, ancora legati con la striscia di cuoio, il viso era imbrattato, e Loki sperò vivamente che quei grumi sul mento e sulla fronte non fossero piccoli pezzetti di carne, le mani e le braccia erano di un rosso così scuro da confondersi quasi con l’oscurità circostante 

Ora sì, pensò Loki, che poteva essere paragonato a un dio capriccioso e violento. Si mise in piedi, immobile, e guardandolo con una smorfia schifata sul volto: “Non hai un limite”.

“Ci sono ben altre cose in cui non ho un limite, questa non è sicuramente una di quelle” disse lanciando l’elmo per terra, facendo qualche passo in avanti, oscillando, mentre premeva la mancina sul fianco opposto 

“Potrò vederti morire dissanguato?” continuò il sacerdote guardandolo ringhiare dal dolore mentre si lasciava cadere pesantemente sul letto, lordando le lenzuola 

“No, ancora meglio, potrai curarmi” sibilò togliendosi l’armatura “sbrigati” riprese guardando l’altro ancora fermo in mezzo la stanza. &nbsp 

Loki non disse nulla ma andò a prendere sia ago che filo, arroventando il primo sul debole fuoco della lampada a olio. Prese il suo tempo, camminando lentamente, guardando l’ago riscaldarsi sulla fiammella, godendo dei gemiti strozzati di dolore dell’altro quando si muoveva di scatto per trovare una posizione più comoda 

Al quarto sbrigati ringhiato si decise ad avvicinarsi.

“Non osare fare come l’ultima volta, da qui la ferita la posso vedere benissimo” disse Thor afferrandolo per il polso e scuotendolo mentre l’altra mano teneva ben saldo il pugnale “una sola mossa falsa e ti ritrovi fuori da questa tenda, completamente nudo, e non verrò a cercarti per i prossimi cinque giorni” lo fissò, la mascella serrata e, quando Loki annuì restio, sospirò pesantemente.

Quella volta avrebbe evitato di farlo soffrire più del necessario, anche se l’idea lo allettava estremamente. Non avrebbe dato due punti estremamente vicini, spostando il filo più volte, premendo con forza sulla ferita, scusandosi ogni volta mentre nascondeva il ghigno che gli deformava il volto 

Thor era estremamente spazientito e si vedeva, non avrebbe testato la sua pazienza di più con il rischio di far avverare qualche violenta punizione.

  
La ferita non era così profonda, ma era piuttosto estesa, e i lembi di carne erano tagliati in modo netto. Sarebbe stato estremamente facile da cucire ma la posizione –partiva da poco sotto il pettorale e scendeva verticalmente fino al fianco- avrebbe dato non poche difficoltà.

“Devi sdraiarti e alzare il braccio” disse atono Loki, il filo già inserito nell’ago, e con l’altra mano tastava piano la pelle intorno al taglio. Quando alzò lo sguardo incontrò quello scocciato di Thor, che si arrese poco dopo sdraiandosi lentamente. La pelle tirava e quel poco di carne viva a contatto con l’aria lo faceva rabbrividire e tremare 

Anche se lo chiamavano il semi-dio, il suo corpo era schifosamente umano.  

Alzò il braccio sopra la testa mentre con l’altra mano affondava leggermente la punta del pugnale sulla coscia di Loki 

Il sacerdote spostò lo sguardo dal pugnale al guerriero, a formarsi sul viso una smorfia scocciata.

“Non sarei capace di ucciderti con un ago” disse, facendo un nodo in fondo al filo e iniziando a cucire i primi lembi di carne “almeno non con uno così piccolo”.

Thor si morse il labbro inferiore, evitando di lasciar trapelare alcun suono, prima di rispondere tutto d’un fiato: “È  


una precauzione, sono abbastanza convinto che tu mi voglia morto” concluse con una risata strozzata che si trasformò in un ringhio sommesso quando l’ago affondò nuovamente nelle carni.

“Più che abbastanza” sussurrò Loki, un sorriso a distendersi sulle labbra 

  
Ci volle un po’ più del previsto 

Quando arrivò in fondo alla ferita le mani erano imbrattate di sangue, nello stesso modo in cui lo era Thor, da capo a piedi, e di come lo erano persino le coperte. Si sentiva più sporco che mai e l’odore di carne bruciata era nauseante. Tentò di asciugarsi le dita sulla sua tunica ma i risultati furono scarsi. Si accorse solo dopo con disgusto che il sangue era arrivato persino sul viso e sulle spalle, sembrava appena uscito da un macello 

Thor si sedette sul letto, brontolando per il dolore, tastandosi più volte la ferita come per assicurarsi che tutti i punti fossero al posto giusto.

Non si curò neanche di ripulire l’ago ma lo rimise nella scatola insieme agli altri. Appena si girò nuovamente verso il letto vide Thor guardarlo, un ghigno a deformargli le labbra.

“Vieni” diede due colpi alle coperte al suo fianco.

“Non sono un cane”.

“Hai ragione, i cani hanno le orecchie e la coda, tu non ce le hai, ma questo non vuol dire che non siate la stessa cosa”.

“Oh guarda, neanche tu hai il grugno e la coda arricciata, ma questo non vuol dire che tu e un porco non siate la stessa cosa” gli sorrise Loki, a dispetto dei muscoli tesi delle gambe, pronti a qualsiasi scatto se mai il guerriero avesse deciso di usarlo come bersaglio in movimento.

Thor rise, più una risata sommessa con qualcosa di malinconico nel tono, ma fece comunque  rabbrividire Loki 

Tutto di Thor faceva rabbrividire il sacerdote 

“Non farti chiamare una seconda volta” disse tranquillo, pulendosi con il dorso della mano la guancia, senza risolvere nulla ma sporcandosi ancora di più 

Loki si avvicinò, inconsapevolmente tastando il terreno con la pianta dei piedi. Ad ogni passo il cuore batteva così forte che tutti gli altri rumori erano sommessi. Non si fidava e il sorriso che continuava a ostentare Thor non lo rassicurava 

Appena fu abbastanza vicino Thor alzò la mano per afferrargli il braccio ma Loki scattò indietro.

“Cosa intendi fare? Questi stupidi giochetti li odio, se devi proprio scoparmi fa che almeno sia qualcosa di veloce” ringhiò “Sei uno stupido animale la cui principale occupazione è uccidere e violentare, non posso provare altro che pietà per te” 

Thor aprì la bocca per replicare ma ne uscì solo un suono strozzato mentre lo sguardo cambiava drasticamente, una scintilla malinconica ad attraversargli gli occhi. Non disse nulla prima di uscire, portandosi dietro il pugnale. Loki lo guardò sparire dietro la tenda, estremamente confuso 

  
Non ritornò prima che la luna fosse già in alto nel cielo, pulito, con l’odore di salsedine sulla pelle. Loki si irrigidì: non prendeva mai sonno senza che l’altro non fosse nel letto, così era sicuro che non l’avrebbe preso di sorpresa, nel momento in cui era più debole 

I pezzi di armatura caddero sulla sabbia con rumori sordi, accompagnati dal respiro pesante dell’altro e dal suo battere di denti 

Il tempo si stava raffreddando, erano passati quasi due mesi di prigionia oramai, e l’acqua era sempre fredda 

I movimenti dell’altro erano leggeri e a malapena ne avvertì la presenza se non prima di sentirsi afferrare per il braccio e scuotere energeticamente 

“Svegliati! Sei ancora sporco di sangue” era difficile non notare il disgusto in quelle parole e Loki non lo attribuì sicuramente al motivo per cui lo aveva svegliato.

Si tirò indietro, sedendosi sul letto: “Come se fosse colpa mia”.

“Qualsiasi cosa è colpa tua”.

Loki tremò. Quella frase era stomachevolmente familiare e il sentirlo dire da una voce diversa da quella di suo padre, per quanto gli potesse interessare il pensiero di Thor, lo fece sentire inutile, inappropriato e sbagliato 

Thor non aspettò neanche una risposta prima di stringere la presa facendolo uscire dalle coperte e spingendolo verso il baule in legno grezzo dove venivano tenuti i suoi vestiti.

“Prendi un mantello e andiamo”.

“Hai deciso di porre fine alle mie sofferenze?” si divincolò dalla presa, girandosi, prima di inciampare sul baule, finendoci seduto sopra 

Thor lo guardò, inespressivo: “Non devo darti alcuna spiegazione, sono un animale, no?”.

  
L’aria era fredda all’esterno e il mantello non riusciva a coprirlo del tutto. Camminarono per un po’ lasciandosi le spalle l’accampamento e arrivando in un'insenatura rocciosa, coperta dalla vegetazione. Lì il mare era più calmo e le onde erano piccole e scarse 

Loki si fermò, qualche passo indietro da Thor, immerso fino ai polpacci nell’acqua 

“Vieni”.

“Vuoi farmi il bagno?”.

“Non ti permetto assolutamente di ucciderti annegandoti”.

“Che gentile” sibilò il sacerdote, non muovendosi dalla sua posizione. Anche se erano distanti l’uno dall’altro Loki non vedeva come mossa intelligente correre via: certe volte faticava anche a camminare e il lungo percorso fatto lo aveva lasciato senza fiato. Con il poco spazio a disposizione nella tenda, da cui non poteva mai uscire, aveva passato tantissimo tempo seduto o raggomitolato 

Se mai avesse tentato di scappare correndo non ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo prima che l’altro lo raggiungesse.

Abbassò il cappuccio, slegando i lacci del collo e sbattendo per terra il mantello, prima di camminare circospetto verso l’altro, contando su una minima distanza di sicurezza 

L’acqua era gelida e per quanto la tunica si stesse bagnando e attaccando alle gambe non aveva intenzione di toglierla. Tenne lo sguardo fisso su Thor mentre si piegava, sfiorando l’acqua con le dita prima di lavarsi le mani sfregandole in modo rabbioso. &nbsp 

Tolse il sangue dalle spalle e dal viso, passando le dita tra i capelli aggrovigliati, snodandoli. Constatò con irritazione che si erano allungati, arrivandogli a sfiorare le spalle.

Thor si spostò dietro di lui, Loki a seguirlo con lo sguardo, prendendolo per la collottola e facendolo sbilanciare all’indietro, l’acqua ora a bagnargli la vita. Il sacerdote gemette, non spostandosi 

La mano del guerriero si spostò tra i capelli, racchiudendo l’eccesso in un codino, mentre con l’altra sfilava il pugnale dalla fodera 

Loki trattenne il respiro, ogni mossa che calcolava mentalmente portava irrimediabilmente all’immagine di lui sgozzato a ondeggiare inerme nell’acqua. La punta del pugnale gli sfiorò la clavicola, poi il collo fino alla giugulare, mai spingendo in profondità ma ostentando solo qualche volta sulla nuca.

“Che aspetti?”.

“Mi ero distratto” disse Thor. Il pugnale si staccò dalla pelle e con un movimento secco gli tagliò i capelli.  

Loki respirò nuovamente e senza neanche rendersene conto sospirò di sollievo: “Grazie” 


	4. Four

Non parlarono per giorni di quella sera, nè del grazie, nè della presa ferma di Thor sul collo di Loki o di come lui non si era sottratto al suo tocco, ammonendolo solo con qualche verso scocciato.

Non fiatarono nemmeno di come era stato strano il sesso, violento, certo, ma sorprendentemente liberatorio, con l’acqua fino alla vita e i ciottoli a ferire le gambe.

Non si lamentarono dei muscoli contratti a causa del freddo nè il sacerdote si lamentò del dolore alle cosce causate dallo sforzo di cavalcare Thor 

Non giudicarono neanche i gemiti, le risate strozzate e la carenza –mai mancanza- di battute pungenti 

Non commentarono neanche i segni d’unghie e morsi addosso a Thor e l’assenza di nuovi lividi su Loki 

Non si lamentarono di niente.

Non parlarono di niente 

Non si guardarono neanche, e se non fosse stato per Loki segregato in quella tenda, si sarebbero ignorati del tutto 

Improvvisamente il loro rapporto, se lo si poteva sempre definire tale, si era congelato in un quieto ignorarsi l’un l’atro, in gesti familiari usati per necessità ed epiteti sussurrati 

Oltretutto da quella sera Thor non lo aveva più sfiorato, rimanendo a debita distanza, e gli unici contatti che si scambiavano erano quegli sfuggevoli tocchi quando il guerriero, troppo sfiancato, necessitava dell’aiuto di qualcuno per togliersi l’armatura 

Non ci voleva un genio per capire che quello successo era andato un po’oltre a ciò che sarebbe dovuto essere. Che era meglio rallentare, distanziarsi, per poi ritornare a fare il gioco del gatto e del topo, mordendosi la coda a vicenda giusto perché “quello è il tuo posto, questo è il mio” 

Perché, anche se stava combattendo per la libertà, Loki preferiva di gran lunga rimanere in catene, legato ad un letto, piuttosto che iniziare a parlare con il guerriero cadendo, chissà in quale modo, a discutere di ciò che era realmente accaduto 

Non era molto diverso per Thor.

Quando però Balder venne a fargli visita, una sera di non molti giorni dopo, il volto completamente coperto dal cappuccio, Loki respirò nuovamente: ora non ci sarebbe stato più nessun peso.

  
“Eccola” gli tese un sacchetto in cuoio che afferrò velocemente “mi dispiace averci messo così tanto tempo, sono sommerso-“

“Non mi interessa, il padrone è stato male in questi giorni” mentì aprendo con foga il sacchetto e, dopo essersi accertato che era ciò che cercava, lo nascose tra i cuscini.

Balder sussultò all’interruzione, prima di storcere il naso; non era sicuramente abituato ad essere trattato così dagli schiavi: “Dov’è ora?”

“Chi?”

“Il tuo padrone”

Loki lo guardò fisso, assottigliando gli occhi: “Non è sicuramente nei tuoi interessi sapere dove si trova il mio padrone” fare la parte del bravo schiavo servizievole alla lunga risultava stancante ma era incredibilmente efficace con il ragazzo. Il guerriero boccheggiò, stringendo le labbra in due linee sottili, abbassando lo sguardo 

Quell’essere era ancora più stupido di Thor 

“Puoi andare ora”

“Cosa?!”

“Vattene”

“Come os-“

“Vai! O vuoi che il mio padrone ti veda?” sbottò Loki.

Balder sembrò risvegliarsi, prima di aggrottare la fronte: “Capisco che sei preoccupato per il tuo padrone ma non permetterti di trattarmi così! Sono un uomo libero io!”.

Loki lo squadrò scocciato, serrando la mascella.

“Allora mi scusi” sibilò, prima di prendere un bel respiro “questa situazione mi sta turbando e il mio padrone sarà qui tra poco, la prego” addolcì il tono e vide Balder rilassare le spalle.

“Il nostro debito è pagato, allora” iniziò il giovane avviandosi verso l’uscio.

Loki si bloccò.

No, non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire un aiuto così prezioso anche se involontario. Con  qualche altro giochetto avrebbe potuto ammaestrarlo e ci sarebbero bastati veramente pochi favori per un cavallo veloce e qualche cibo.  

“Aspetta!” si sforzò di rendere qualsiasi tono di voce e movimento il più naturale possibile “A dire il vero tu hai fatto molto di più di quello che io ho fatto per te” si avvicinò a lui, la testa bassa ma il contatto visivo non si ruppe mai “lascia che ti ripaghi in altri modi” allungò le mani sfiorando il metallo dell’armatura “questa sera mi è impossibile, ma ti darò un segnale quando il mio padrone non sarà qui”.

Loki si trattenne dal ghignare quando Balder sussultò sotto il suo tocco, balbettando qualche rifiuto sconnesso 

Si svincolò dalla presa, scuotendo la testa: “Non lo farò” Loki lo raggiunse prontamente afferrandogli il polso.

“Ti prego, sono pure uno schiavo ma la mia coscienza duole come a tutti se i miei debiti non sono ben ripagati”.

Il guerriero lo guardò, gli occhi sgranati, confuso, prima di uscire dalla tenda sbisacciando un “Non potrei mai”.

Loki, da solo, gongolò guardando il punto preciso dove Balder era sparito: era certo che al primo segnale il ragazzo sarebbe arrivato correndo con le orecchie basse.

Ora però c’erano altre questioni da fare; il vino e le carni non si avvelenavano certamente da sole.

  
Balder camminò velocemente, lo sguardo basso e il volto coperto dal cappuccio, ignorando le risate sguainate dei commilitoni intorno al fuoco 

Quello schiavo sarebbe stata la sua morte, ne era certo. Ora doveva decidere solo in che modo, ma un pensiero lontano gli sospirava che forse la migliore morte era tra le gambe di Loki.

Con la spada di Thor a trapassargli la giugulare 

Come per qualche maledizione andò a scontrarsi  con qualcuno, cadendo rovinosamente per terra, affrettandosi a scusarsi 

“Aspetta, vieni qui!” il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene.

“La prego mi perdoni sono molto di fretta e…” e Thor era giusto lì di fronte a lui sorridente, accompagnato da Hogun, con la sua solita espressione impassibile.

“Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti” iniziò il biondo. Balder scosse la testa: “Mi hanno spostato di accampamento e stavo vagando” prese un respiro “ma ora la lascio andare a riposare” 

“Riposare? Ma se passa le serate a sbattersi lo schiavo” sogghignò Hogun a cui Thor rispose con un sorriso che si spense in breve 

“Comunque non ho bisogno di molto riposo, cosa credi?” si riprese velocemente il biondo ridendo.

“Ho solo saputo che è stato male” Balder continuò a guardare per terra, non osando guardare in alto.

“Male?” la voce di Thor sembrò confusa, ma continuava a mantenere il sorriso sulle labbra 

Balder sgranò gli occhi, improvvisamente sbiancato: “Mi perdoni, devo aver capito male. Ora mi ritiro, se non le dispiace” abbassò il capo e si rigirò camminando ancora più veloce di quanto era possibile senza arrivare a correre come un disperato.

Hogun si girò verso Thor: “Sei stato male?” un tono ironico riempiva la frase.

Il guerriero non rispose lasciando cadere la testa da un lato 

  
Non entrò subito nella tenda, camminando avanti e indietro di fronte all’entrata, riparato dall’oscurità così da non sembrare un pazzo. Quando impose a se stesso di entrare e di comportarsi come aveva sempre fatto, si bloccò sull’uscio 

Il sacerdote era seduto sul letto, gambe incrociate, e tra le mani un calice di vino. Accorgendosi di lui si alzò velocemente.

Thor prese a slacciarsi l’armatura e gli schinieri senza perderlo di vista mentre stava in piedi di fronte a lui 

Si guardarono a lungo, sia l’uno che l’altro, calcolando le mosse e prevedendo i comportamenti. Alla fine Loki fu il primo a spezzare il silenzio, allungando il braccio e offrendogli il calice ricolmo.

“Vorresti bere?&rdquo 

Thor lo guardò, ostentando un po’ prima di afferrare il bicchiere e portarlo alle labbra: “Grazie” sussurrò 

Iniziò a bere, senza lasciare lo sguardo di Loki, che sembrava stringersi tra le spalle, una smorfia sofferente in viso. 


	5. Five

Quella sera Farabuti si era svegliata di soprassalto nel letto. Il suo istinto le aveva suggerito che qualcosa non era al suo posto, che stava per succedere qualche evento inatteso ma inevitabile.  
Si guardò velocemente attorno notando con sollievo che entrambi i suoi figli, Helblind e Býleistr, erano raggomitolati nelle loro culle, poco distanti dal talamo matrimoniale. Si accertò con ancora più sollievo che il posto al suo fianco era occupato dal marito e non perse tempo a posare un casto bacio sulle labbra schiuse dell’altro, sorridendo tranquillizzata.  
Non c’era motivo, si disse, di essere agitata, non era accaduto nulla.      
Si sdraiò nuovamente sul letto, ma per quanto ci provasse il sonno non arrivava e lei a quel punto non l’avrebbe di certo aspettato. Così si ritrovò a girovagare senza meta per il palazzo, le guardie della ronda notturna a salutarla con un lieve cenno del capo. Quando decise di aver camminato abbastanza cercò rifugio nel giardino, affondando i piedi nel piccolo lago limpido.  
Portò una mano al ventre, sovrappensiero, mordendosi con rabbia il labbro inferiore al ricordo di quanto era vuoto e arido.  
Dopo la nascita di Býleistr sembrava aver perso la capacità di rimanere incita, anche a dispetto di tutti i cibi, gli intrugli mangiati e le preghiere fatte. Lo stato di ansia in cui perennemente viveva non avrebbe mai permesso ad una vita di crescere al suo interno: per quanto ostentasse sorrisi e parole dolci le apparenze erano tutto e non c’era altro dogma per Laufey; quindi non faceva altro che stringere i denti e, mentre lo stomaco si contorceva, un sorriso appariva.  
La tensione e l’ansia sembravano essere diventate sue uniche compagne mentre gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di lei.  
Se fosse venuto a mancare quel terzo bambino a cui Laufey sembrava tenere particolarmente nulla impediva al Re di retrocederla a una moglie di serie B, lasciando che le serve e le ancelle gli scaldassero a turno il letto, nel disperato tentativo di donargli un figlio.    
Aveva iniziato a rifiutare di comprendere la ricerca spasmodica del terzo figlio, anche se sicuramente la base di tutto era l’avidità smisurata di Laufey e della sua avversione a lasciare, dopo la sua morte, il regno a chi non pulsasse nelle vene il suo medesimo sangue. Lasciava che i commenti passassero e le occhiate scivolassero via dalla sua pelle.  
Due figli maschi gli erano già stati concessi, quindi perché si stava ancora preoccupando così tanto?  
Il giorno dopo, quando un fagottino le venne messo tra le braccia da una delle sue ancelle, capì che il suo tempo era passato e che tutto quello cui si era tante volte premurata che non accadesse, ora, era tra le sue mani.  
Erano entrate nella sua stanza solo due ancella quelle mattina, invece delle solite tre, e una di loro portava tra le braccia un piccolo ammasso di coperte che faceva rumore, vagiva e piangeva.  
Quando l’ancella glielo porse, con un sorriso forzato mentre sussurrava “E’ suo vostra maestà”, Farabuti sentì lo stomaco contorcersi così violentemente che non riuscì a muoversi. Solo quando la ragazza le fece un cenno della testa la regina decise di riprendersi e afferrare l’esserino.  
Era piccolo, scarno, leggero. Gli occhi erano ancora chiusi e le labbra piegate in una smorfia che preannunciava un immeditato pianto.  
In quel momento non capì proprio chi dei due sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime prima.

Non lo voleva veder crescere.  
Non voleva aver nessun rapporto troppo stretto con lui che non fosse prenderlo in braccio quando aveva perso completamente la voce a forza di piangere. Non risparmiava le dimostrazioni di affetto a Helblind e Býleistr soprattutto se poco distante c’era Loki –così aveva chiamato l’abominio, non ci aveva nemmeno pensato- che la implorava, con lo sguardo, di ricevere qualche tipo di dimostrazione di affetto.  
Quando divenne un pochino più grande, e la somiglianza con la sua madre naturale si intensificò, decise che tutto ciò doveva avere un limite. Trovò la soluzione volgendo lo sguardo alla finestra, durante una giornata particolarmente limpida, mentre carezzava dolcemente i capelli biondi di Býleistr: il tempio di Apollo.Non era una novità che uno dei figli della famiglia reale prendesse i voti.  
Era un modo discreto, duraturo e longevo che le avrebbe permesso di allontanare “lo sbaglio” dalla sua famiglia.Quella mattina si svegliò sorridendo, aspetto qualche minuto guardando il soffitto entusiasta prima di girarsi e svegliare Laufey con fretta.  
Era una brava attrice e lo sapeva.  
Il Re si svegliò di soprassalto, guardandola preoccupato prima si aggrottare la fronte al suo sorriso. Farabuti non aspettò due secondi a dirgli ciò che doveva.

_“Ho sognato un lago splendente di metallo liquido, circondato da fili d’erba, terra e arbusti in oro puro. Nel lago nuotavano pesci dalle code decorate con argento e occhi fatti di lapislazzuli. Improvvisamente un cigno nero è comparso, le piume lucide e il portamento regale, e mi ha parlato. La sua voce era come il suono di un’ arpa e non sono riuscita a far altro che inchinarmi di fronte a quello spettacolo! Lui mi ha rivelato la strada per il tuo ultimo genito! Loki diventerà un sacerdote, il cigno lo ha definito il suo oracolo e prediletto tra tutti! Era sicuramente Apollo che vuol far della mia voce il tramite della sua parola!”_

Laufey la guardò in silenzio, un’espressione grave a riempirgli il volto. Non avevano mai discusso di Loki prima d’ora; Farabuti non aveva detto mai una parola o ne aveva fatto soggetto di lamento e da parte sua Laufey non si era mai preoccupato di parlarne o di spiegare.  
Alla fine acconsentì.  
Bastò un cenno del capo.

Corse nella stanza di Loki, raggomitolato nel letto, le manine paffute strette alle lenzuola: otto anni erano passati e l’odio viscerale per lui non era ancora diminuito. Si costrinse ad abbassarsi stringendolo tra le braccia, sussurrandogli dolci paroline all’orecchio mentre gli carezzava i capelli neri.  
Loki la guardò confuso prima di rilassarsi tra le sue carezze e nei suoi occhi comparve incredibile gratitudine e dolcezza. Posò un veloce bacio sulla fronte prima di allontanarsi e svegliare in tutta fretta Helblind e Býleistr.  
Fece chiamare un indovino e, dopo aver raggruppato la corte, fece interpretare il sogno davanti a tutti, tenendo stretto al petto Loki. Lo sguardo pieno d’affetto che il bambino gli indirizzava la rendeva solo più schifata di lui.  
Decise di visitare quel pomeriggio stesso il tempio indirizzando Loki da Ymir, il sacerdote più anziano. Non aspettò altre ragioni, né guardò in faccia la sua terza damigella quando in lacrime andò a nascondersi tra le colonne in granito.  
Quando lo aveva lasciato nel tempio non si era girata una volta a guardarlo, a dispetto dei suoi richiami. Non gli faceva pena e non le si stringeva il cuore: quei pianti per lei erano alla stregua dei pianti dei bambini in pieno mercato.

Raramente lo andava a trovare. Le uniche volte in cui lo salutava erano quei momenti in cui tutta la corte gli teneva puntati gli occhi addosso e doveva forzatamente salutarlo con un bacio in fronte. Lo vedeva giusto durante le cerimonie più importanti, in cui i sacerdoti erano costretti, volenti o nolenti, ad andare a palazzo, per questioni di facciata più che per vera fede da parte del sovrano.  
Le prime volte, Loki le stava vicino, sorridendole timido; lei rispondeva fredda e distaccata, il bacio sulla fronte lo concedeva con un sorriso deformato sulle labbra –come baciare un lebbroso- e poi si allontanava velocemente, preferendo la vicinanza di Helblind o Býleistr, nelle loro armature scintillanti e l’elsa sempre in mano. I fratelli neanche lo salutavano ma erano sempre ai primi posti se questo significava mettere in ombra o in cattiva luce il terzo bastardo.  
Successivamente Loki si distaccò con tristezza, amareggiato dagli sguardi freddi della madre, trovando conforto solo nei libri o nella voce bassa di Ymir quando pregava ad alta voce.  
Quando alla fine il loro unico contatto si ridusse al bacio sulla fronte, Farabuti non poté essere più felice.

Per il sedicesimo compleanno del bastardo, sentendo la pressione della corte ad invogliarla -non così discretamente- nei suoi doveri di madre, la Regina decise che era ora di un regalo.  
Non era necessario comprarlo chissà dove o spendere chissà quale cifra, che le casse del palazzo non sarebbero riuscite a coprire, andò semplicemente nella piccola biblioteca privata e, vagando tra quei pochi scaffali, afferrò la prima pergamena che le saltò all’occhio.  
Non si disturbò a leggere il titolo o il contenuto, ma prese semplicemente una scatola in legno, in cui buttò malamente la carta e chiamò una guardia, ordinandogli di andare da Loki e donargli quello per il suo compleanno.  
Per il sedicesimo anno di vita, da quella che aveva sempre considerato come madre, Loki, ricevette una pergamena bianca.

Cinque anni dopo Farabuti sentì il bisogno di andare al tempio a pregare.  
Non era mai stata una donna di grande fede, ma i greci avevano dichiarato guerra e forse avrebbe perso i suoi figli in battaglia. Al solo pensiero di perdere il frutto del suo grembo, il ventre le si contorceva dolorosamente; un dolore perforante che la faceva tremare.  
Si nascose sotto un pesante mantello e, prendendo un cavallo veloce, raggiunse la casa di Apollo in poco tempo.  
Tutto era immerso in un surreale silenzio, pesante e spaventoso. Raggiunse l’altare, inginocchiandosi, congiungendo le mani di fronte al viso e pregando.  
Ignorò spudoratamente Loki a poca distanza.

_“Non sei mai stata una donna di fede. Perdere uno dei tuoi soldati ti spaventa tanto?”_  
“Non ho bisogno di sentirmi dire da un figlio senza madre ciò che devo provare”  
“Pregare non ti si addice, come crescere dei figli”  
“Hai la lingua di una vipera”  
“Sono cresciuto tra le spire di una”  
“…”  
“Ho imparato dalla migliore”  
“Ricorda queste parole, bastardo, perché saranno le ultime che ti rivolgerò:  lasciarti in questo buco a marcire per il resto dei tuoi giorni è stato come togliere di mezzo una carogna di maiale dal mio palazzo” 


	6. Six

Poggiò il calice sul tavolino e guardò Loki, ancora in piedi, le spalle rilassate.  
“Se fosse stato avvelenato?” la voce del sacerdote era roca, raschiata.  
“Non ho tutto questo amore per la vita” raggiunse la caraffa e si versò un’altra generosa quantità di vino “e tu mi avresti raggiunto dopo non molto” accennò all’uscita della tenda “Non pensare che abbia abbassato del tutto la guardia, sono andato più vicino alla morte condividendo con te la tenda che passando giornate nei campi di battaglia” respirò pesantemente.  
Loki non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto, fiero di se stesso, ma ritornò serio poco dopo, occhieggiando Thor. Avvelenare il cibo non era stato una buona idea dall’inizio e il moro ci aveva ripensato giusto in tempo: uccidere Thor in quel modo non sarebbe servito a niente e in poco, i suoi guerrieri, lo avrebbero decapitato, non prima di averlo violentato così tanto da non permettergli di mettersi in piedi. Oltretutto Balder, anche se ancora da educare, sarebbe potuto risultare infinitamente utile per un piano di fuga.  
“Ho paura che questa sera finirà con qualche strano discorso sulla tua libertà, o su una mia prossima morte” rise stanco il biondo.  
“Possibile”  
“Non ti ho ancora spezzato del tutto, vero?”  
“Ancora no” sogghignò Loki “ci vuole ben altro per spezzarmi.”  
“Che cosa vuoi allora?”  
“Voglio solo essere certo che quella sera non sia accaduto niente…” la voce di Loki si spezzò, come se per pronunciare quella sentenza avesse dovuto usare tutta l’aria a disposizione nei suoi polmoni, “… nel nostro…”; non completò la frase con la parola rapporto: non c’era niente tra loro.  
Thor si irrigidì. Aveva sperato così tanto che la questione non sorgesse mai e Loki sembrava essere quello ad aver meno interesse a parlarne. Non si capacitò del motivo, ma la risposta che doveva dare era ovvia.  
“Quale notte?”  
Loki sospirò di sollievo prima di far scivolare a terra la tunica, dopo Thor gli afferrò la spalla e lo spinse sul letto.

La situazione sembrava essersi venuta a calmare, in qualche modo.  
La routine di odio e violenze era ricominciata, anche se attenuata in molti aspetti, come se fosse compiuta per dovere invece che per reale piacere sadico del guerriero –e forse anche di entrambi.  
Thor lo lasciava ancora molto da solo e preferiva non parlare più di tanto. La cura delle ferite e il sesso erano diventati, come all’inizio, gli unici motivi di contatto fisico.  
Tutto sembrava essere ritornato ad una sottospecie di ordine gerarchico e non dover più fare i conti con le proprie sensazioni e sentimenti contrastanti era solo un sollievo.  
L’unica cosa su cui si fondava quel rapporto, bisognava ripetersi ogni giorno, era l’odio. Se non c’era quel piccolo rito quotidiano si incorreva nel rischio di avvicinarsi troppo l’un l’altro.

Loki aveva tenuto sempre a mente quel patto unilaterale con Balder e a quel punto non c’era più motivo di rimandarlo.  
Ci volle un po’ di tempo per riprendere i contatti con il giovane guerriero. Riuscì ad agganciare nuovamente la sua attenzione tramite piccole uscite dalla tenda, fermandosi sull’uscio quando era sicuro che non ci fosse in giro nessuno tranne Balder.  
All’inizio lo aveva ignorato, girandosi di scatto e andando nell’altra direzione, ma infine si era ritrovato a girare come una mosca intorno al miele. Gironzolava continuamente intorno alla tenda di Thor, guardando fisso l’entrata e aspettando qualsiasi piccolo movimento dei tendaggi.  
Quando una sera, Loki, sicuro che Thor sarebbe non prima del giorno dopo, uscì piano e fece un cenno al guerriero.  
Balder lo guardò, scosse le spalle e si avviò per un’altra strada.

Non si stupì quando, dopo neanche qualche minuto, se lo ritrovò di fronte.  
“Perché mi hai chiamato?” era visibilmente agitato e continuava a mordersi il labbro inferiore.  
“Cos’altro se non per ripagare il mio debito?”  
“Ti aveva già detto che non mi interessa…”  
“Allora perché sei venuto?” lo canzonò, avvicinandosi come un predatore “Alla fine tutti cedono ai piaceri della carne” gli allacciò le braccia dietro al collo, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie.  
“Mi hai chiamato in continuazione, ci hai esposti entrambi, potevano scoprire cosa ho fatto!” la sua voce tremava dalla rabbia trattenuta a stento.  
“Bè, non hai fatto niente, solo raccolto qualche erba innocua” giocherellò con i capelli della nuca, sforzandosi di sorridere come pensava avrebbe fatto un gatto.  
Balder ringhiò, afferrò le braccia intorno al suo collo e lo allontanò “Se Thor sapesse che ti sto parlando…”  
“Cosa?” Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo “Cosa ti farebbe Thor se sapesse che stai toccando la sua puttana?” sputò le parole con rabbia, afferrandolo per l’estremità della cintura e avvicinandolo con uno strattone “è così fottutamente geloso da tenere tutti gli altri bambini lontano dal suo giocattolo preferito?”  
Balder lo guardò serio: “Da quello che ho sentito, già il terzo giorno che sei stato fatto prigioniero Thor ha vietato a tutti di parlarti o toccarti, a malapena qualcuno può avvicinarsi alla tenda senza che lui inizi a ringhiare” lo strinse per le spalle “quindi sì, è molto geloso dei suoi giocattoli”  
Loki serrò la mascella, scosse la testa e si riprese: “Con quello che faremo sta sera non sei a rischio solo tu, ma anche io” sorrise “Ho una coscienza e un senso del dovere anche se sono uno schiavo, permettimi di ripagarti”.  
Si sporse in avanti e gli morse il labbro inferiore.

Prima di Thor, Loki non aveva mai avuto alcun metro di paragone.  
Rilegato nel tempio già da piccolo, i rapporti con il sesso femminile erano stati scarsi e non contava quelli frivoli e insignificanti con le vergini che avevano passato qualche tempo nel tempio. Erano sempre state schive e, tranne per Agroboda, ogni qual volta che cercava di parlarci loro si allontanavano guardandolo dall’alto verso il basso.  
Il guerriero era stato l’unico ad averlo mai baciato. I suoi baci erano violenti: un cozzare di denti e morsi. La maggior parte della volte, gli tirava in modo doloroso i capelli all’indietro facendogli schiudere la bocca per un urlo silenzioso, prima di approfondire il bacio.  
Erano una questione di possesso, di marcare il territorio e di ribadire che era lui a comandare in ogni senso.  
Loki non si tratteneva e ogni mossa era buona per mordergli le labbra screpolate dal sole e dalla calura, sentendosi soddisfatto solo quando, nello staccarsi per riprendere fiato, campeggiava un taglio sulla pelle martoriata di Thor. Una piccola vendetta.  
Balder era diverso.  
Le sue labbra erano diverse.  
Il suo tocco era diverso.  
Il suo modo di approcciarsi era diverso.  
Lo aveva stretto per i fianchi e sollevato come se non pesasse nulla: durante quei mesi di prigionia era dimagrito così tanto che non gli risultava difficile immaginare la facilità con cui lo poteva spostare, a dispetto delle sue gambe lunghe.  
Nel momento in cui i suoi palmi gli avevano sfiorato la vita, anche se ancora coperta dalla stoffa della tunica, un calore bruciante gli aveva percorso la pelle.  
Un’ energia che non aveva mai percepito rivolta verso di lui, da un altro essere umano.  
Desiderio. Bisogno. Voglia.  
Anche se erano tutti prettamente fisici, sicuramente passeggeri, erano i sentimenti più positivi e puri che gli fossero mai stati rivolti.  
Loki non si ricordò in quale altro momento si era sentito così libero. La libertà di decidere le sue azioni e condurre finalmente lui il gioco: sorrise quando spinse Balder sul letto e ghignò quando gattonò su di lui, prima di sedersi sul suo bacino.  
Non si aspettava che il guerriero si lasciasse alla sua più completa mercé, permettendogli di spogliarlo, morderlo e baciarlo, ma non si lamentò.  
Si slegò la tunica e la lanciò da qualche parte per terra, prima di intrecciare le dita della destra con quella di Balder per bloccarlo sul materasso.  
Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto fare veloce, ma esercitare così tanto potere sul corpo di qualcun altro risultava esaltante: era questo ciò che provava Thor?  
“Non venirmi dentro”  
“Eh?” Balder si staccò dal bacio, rosso in viso e Loki non riuscì a non ridere.  
“Allora sdraiati e non pensare a nulla”  
Lo spogliò del tutto, prendendosi il tempo di guardare tutte le cicatrici che, stranamente, non sfiguravano quel corpo perfetto. Si divertì a giocare un po’: non tutto doveva essere sempre così doloroso per lui.  
Quando lo cavalcò, lasciando che si sedesse per abbracciarlo, dovette trattenersi più volte dal ridere: doveva ancora decidere se per l’ansia di essere scoperti o per quel piccolo spiraglio di felicità e di vittoria che, di tanto in tanto, nella vita, era concessa anche a lui.

 

Balder si vestì in tutta fretta, stringendo il cinturone in cuoio più del dovuto.  
Le prime luci dell’alba stavano rischiarendo già il cielo, il tempo sembrava essere volato. Loki rimase per la prima volta a oziare sul letto, guardandolo ghignando, le gambe ingarbugliate tra le lenzuola.  
Una sensazione di soddisfazione e felicità lo continuava a percorrere: partiva dai fianchi, dove iniziavano ad arrossarsi e scurirsi le impronte delle mani di Balder e arrivava fino alle punte delle dita.  
“Balder, ora tu hai un debito con me” si stiracchiò.  
“Non ho alcun debito” borbottò, dandogli le spalle.  
“La seconda volta non faceva parte del mio patto”  
Balder scattò dritto, assottigliando gli occhi: “Pensavo…”  
“Pensavi male” sorrise “Hai ancora molto da pagare, se non vuoi che la tua testa diventi pasto per gli avvoltoi.”


	7. Seven

Il mattino era consuetudine per il sacerdote ritrovarsi da solo nel letto, soprattutto nell’ultimo periodo.  
Non si tratteneva mai più del necessario tra le lenzuola e, appena in piedi, cercava di appenderle nel punto più arieggiato della tenda, in modo da togliere l’odore del guerriero. Una volta aveva provato a uscire ma si era ritrovato la punta di una lancia sul collo ancor prima di superare del tutto l’uscio.  
Solitamente, poi, si inginocchiava in un angolo a pregare. Le preghiere già formulate, gli occhi chiusi e il ritmo delle parole scandito dall’ondeggiare del busto.  
Quella mattina, invece, si ritrovò con il fiato di Thor sul collo e entrambe le braccia possessivamente strette intorno al suo busto che andavano, con ogni respiro, a spingere sui nuovi lividi già doloranti. Non riuscì neanche a pensare a un modo per scivolare via dalla presa che il rumore di un’armatura e di metallo contro metallo svegliarono il guerriero.  
Si irrigidì sul posto, i muscoli tesi e le braccia tremanti, pronte a scattare. Si rilassò solo quando sentì la voce familiare di Hogun chiamarlo.  
“Thor, un messaggero da Troia è qui fuori e chiede di te”  
Loki finse di dormire, ma quando Thor si mosse, il braccio gli dolse e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito. Il guerriero non se ne curò e si girò verso il compagno.  
“Cosa vuole?”  
“Uno scambio di prigionieri”  
“Che vada da Odino” Thor sedette sul letto e si massaggiò le tempie con l’indice e il pollice “Non sono affari miei le trattative, io sono qui per combattere”  
“Lo so” accennò un sorriso benevolo Hogun “Odino l’ha mandato qui, dice che il prigioniero è sotto la tua custodia” Thor alzò un sopracciglio e Loki strinse le coperte “dice che è di sangue reale”  
“I principi non si sono fatti vedere se non da dietro le mura” gongolò il guerriero “e noi in battaglia non facciamo prigionieri”  
“Dice che sono disposti a concedere venti dei loro ostaggi” Hogun non sembrava avere alcun tipo di emozione alla notizia [per me suonerebbe meglio “Hogun non sembrava provare alcun tipo di emozione nel dare la notizia”].  
Thor rimase in silenzio, prima di sbuffare e scendere dal letto: “Aspettami fuori, arrivo” quando il guerriero uscì si voltò verso il sacerdote “Tu non ne sai niente?”.  
Loki rimase in silenzio, senza neanche voltarsi.  
Thor si mise una tunica scura e uscì.  
In quel preciso istante si pentì di non aver ucciso il guerriero ed aspettato il suo fato.

Si dovette coprire gli occhi con la mano a causa del sole alto in cielo, prima di spostare la sua attenzione al messaggero ancora sul cavallo.  
“Sono Thor, chi mi cerca?” mosse la mano non impegnata a fare scudo agli occhi, dando segnale ad Hogun e Fandral di spostarsi al suo fianco. Quando si fu abituato alla luce riuscì a vedere meglio l’uomo, sudato e ansimante per la cavalcata.  
“Sono un messaggero della casa reale di Laufey” prese fiato tendendo a Thor una pergamena che venne afferrata da Volstagg, accorso nel giro di pochi secondi “vengo in vece del Re per richiedere uno scambio d’ostaggi”.  
“Questo l’avevamo capito, ragazzino, ma come ben vedi qui non facciamo prigionieri” Thor schioccò la lingua e il messaggero tremò “non ti faremo del male, non siamo incivili”  
“Mi dispiace ma devo dissentire, avete un ostaggio di sangue reale e noi siamo disposti a concedere venti dei vostri uomini per riaverlo” strinse le redini per darsi sicurezza.  
“Sangue reale? I vostri principi sono ancora con la testa sotto la sottana della mammina cara, non ho giocato con nessuno di loro” Fandral e Volstagg sghignazzarono, mentre Hogun accennò un sorriso “come ti ho già ripetuto, noi non facciamo prigionieri”  
“Quattro mesi fa avete attaccato il tempio e alla conta dei sacerdoti ne mancava uno, il suo nome è Loki, discendente diretto di Laufey. Il Re vuole riabbracciare suo figlio”  
I guerrieri persero il sorriso e Thor irrigidì la mascella: “Cosa?”  
“Come ti ho già ripetuto” lo derise il messaggero, riacquistata un po’ di fiducia “avete in ostaggio un discendente della casa reale, il Re è misericordioso e vuole concedervi venti ostaggi se accetterete lo scambio”  
“Sento aria di minaccia” Fandral fece un passo avanti.  
“Non è una minaccia” disse il messaggero “è un consiglio di non giocare con il fuoco”

Loki si era infilato in fretta e furia la tunica e aveva seguito lo scambio di battute da dietro la tenda.  
Per quale motivo suo padre lo stava cercando? Proprio lui e quella puttana di sua moglie l’avevano lasciato lì a marcire anche quando i greci avevano deciso di invaderli: quei quattro mesi d’inferno erano colpa loro.  
Forse Laufey temeva per il trono e, credendo che Hellblind e Byelistr non avrebbero sostenuto la guerra, voleva riprenderlo come diretto erede.  
Scosse la testa: Farabuti non glielo avrebbe mai permesso.  
Si allontanò dall’entrata quando vide Fandral avvicinarsi, rimanendo al centro della tenda. Non c’era alcun motivo di nascondersi.  
Quando il guerriero entrò gli tese la mano, il viso cupo, e lo afferrò per il braccio, costringendolo a seguirlo.

Erano mesi che non vedeva il Sole diretto e fu doloroso abituarsi. Sentiva gli sguardi su di sé e un nodo gli attorcigliò lo stomaco. Doveva trovare un modo per uscire da quella situazione: forse il messaggero non l’aveva mai visto di persona e sarebbe stato facile sviarlo.  
Si dovette ricredere quando lo riconobbe come lo stesso messaggero che era venuto a prendere le vergini al tempio.  
“Mio principe” disse scendendo da cavallo e avvicinandosi, ma Thor si mise in mezzo.  
“Non ho acconsentito a nessuno scambio” la voce grave “e non vedo nemmeno i venti prigionieri, fino a quan-  
“Perché mio padre mi cerca?” Loki lo interruppe rivolgendosi direttamente all’altro. La presa di Fandral si strinse dolorosamente, ma non ci fece caso.  
“Siete suo figlio…”  
“Perché mio padre mi cerca?” assottigliò lo sguardo “Non mentirmi, tu mi hai lasciato a questo destino” si svincolò dalla presa del biondo, superando anche Thor e ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con il messaggero “Tu mi hai detto di rimanere lì e tu mi hai costretto a diventare lo schiavo di un energumeno” sibilò “perché dopo quattro mesi?”  
Rendersi conto del tempo passato era incredibilmente doloroso: quattro mesi erano sembrati una vita.  
Il messaggero sostenne lo sguardo: “Non sono cose che mi sono date sapere” si sporse in avanti “non sono nemmeno cose che ti riguardano, scaldaletto”.  
Loki schiuse le labbra per rispondere ma Thor lo afferrò e trascinò indietro: “Stai al tuo posto” ringhiò, scuotendolo.  
“A questo punto il mio posto è sopra di te” rispose viperino.  
“A questo punto” scandì le parole scuotendolo ancora per il braccio “il tuo posto è al sole mentre gli avvoltoi ti divorano se continui così”  
“Ti interessa tanto per la mia vita?”  
“Ora che ha il valore di venti uomini, sì” ringhiò Thor e, continuando a guardare Loki, si rivolse al messaggero “non farò alcuno scambio se non prima di vedere in che condizioni sono i soldati, poi potrai riprenderti il principino”.


	8. Eight

Era un peso quell’essere.

Averlo significava essere difettose: le prostitute non dovevano avere figli, non volevano avere figli.

Un figlio significava avere una preoccupazione in più e un’altra bocca da sfamare; significava anche stare attenti quando si portavano i clienti in casa e stare in silenzio. Molti uomini, però, sceglievano la compagnia di altre donne alla loro moglie, proprio per ascoltarle fingere gemiti e urla di piacere.

Un neonato era, quindi, solo un peso e una tragedia.

Un’altra cosa sconsigliata alle prostitute era innamorarsi.

Innamorarsi significava legarsi ad un uomo e rendeva impossibile svolgere il proprio lavoro in tranquillità e con il sorriso sulle labbra, anche se, come diceva Nott, _la bocca, ad una puttana, non serve per sorridere_.

Jord aveva commesso entrambi quegli errori, ma non nell’ordine che solitamente si pensa.

Jord era quel tipo di donna che amava dare e ricevere piacere. Quella professione non era stata un obbligo o risultato di qualche tragico risvolto che le aveva impedito la ricerca di un' altra occupazione. L’unica cosa di cui era innamorata Jord era il piacere stesso e non c’era altro amore nella sua vita che per l’eros.

Così quando rimase incinta, suscitando la felicità delle concorrenti e lo sbuffare continuo di Nott, aveva già deciso che quel piccolo essere che le cresceva nel ventre sarebbe stato abbandonato alla porta di qualche casa.

Il parto fu difficile e doloroso, più di quello che si sarebbe aspettata. Nott, anche se non era lei a partorire, faceva facce prima disgustate, poi preoccupate e infine respirava in modo esagerato prima dalla bocca e poi dal naso, gonfiando le guance, già di per sé piene, rendendole ancora più grosse.

Il primo vagito fu quasi assordante e la ridestò improvvisamente da quel suo stato di dormiveglia in cui stava lentamente scivolando. Nott gli porse il piccolo, avvolto dalle copertine, pulito grossolanamente dal sangue, mentre piangeva disperato, a pieni polmoni.

Jord lo strinse a sé dondolandolo per farlo tacere, intanto che Nott sbuffava per la stanza, togliendo le lenzuola sporche e andando a prendere altra acqua.

Passò qualche minuto e il neonato aprì gli occhi.

Jord s'innamorò per la prima volta.

 

Thor era vivace, forse anche troppo: saltava, urlava, giocava e quando cadeva correva in giro piangendo, rendendo tutti partecipi del suo sconforto.

Gli occhi di cui Jord si era innamorata non erano cambiati, sempre pieni di vita e con un perenne sguardo di sfida verso tutto e tutti.

Anche se la donna avrebbe preferito farlo crescere in altri ambienti, Thor passò la sua prima infanzia a girovagare per il bordello in cui Jord lavorava. Le era impossibile lasciarlo da solo nella casa che divideva con Nott e poteva sempre contare su un’altra donna che lo tenesse a bada.

Iniziò a provare vergogna per quello che faceva ogniqualvolta che Thor la seguiva con lo sguardo mentre aveva sottobraccio un altro uomo.

Il primo domandarsi di come sarebbe cresciuto suo figlio sorse quando vide Dagr, un ladruncolo, figlio di una prostituta anch’egli, che di tanto in tanto, passava a salutare e a mendicare qualche servizio.

Non voleva quello per Thor: non lo voleva vedere tra le strade a mendicare, rubare, ingannare o uccidere. Non voleva che diventasse uno di quegli uomini che frequentava e con cui aveva a che fare, più bestie che esseri umani.

Appena Thor avesse sviluppato qualche inclinazione di studio o fisica, si ripromise che avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per allontanarlo dalla feccia che lo circondava.

 

 

Thor non era più il suo bambino.

Lo capì una sera quando ritornò con l’armatura da soldato imbrattata di sangue. Da anni oramai Jord non faceva la prostituta: il suo corpo aveva iniziato a cedere e il suo viso era invecchiato, non più pieno e bello come nel fiore della sua gioventù.

Thor la guardò, gli occhi azzurri cristallini inscuriti e il volto a sua volta invecchiato. A quel tempo aveva solo vent’anni ma ora che lo guardava sembrava dimostrare intere ere. Solo una settimana sul campo di battaglia era bastata a cambiarlo in quel modo.

Si era seduto sulla sedia pesantemente e si era preso la testa tra le mani.

_“Ho ucciso tanti uomini. Forse anche più di una ventina. Mi guardavano con occhi impauriti e l’unica cosa che sono stato capace di fare è stato trapasarli con la spada. Ancora e ancora. Nessun sopravvissuto, ecco l’ordine”_

Jord si avvicinò, gli prese la testa fra le mani e lo strinse al petto. Anche se Thor la superava in altezza in quel momento le sembrava di riavere quel piccolo fagottino tra le mani. Non disse nulla: sapeva che Thor aveva tanto da dire.

_“Un comandante mi si è avvicinato, si è congratulato con me. Ha detto che sono un ottimo guerriero, che lo segnalerà. Forse diventerò qualcuno d’importante. Ti piacerebbe se diventassi qualcuno d’importante?”_

I figli di una prostituta sono i figli di nessuno, non diventano qualcosa d’importante perché non lo sono mai stati. Oltretutto avrebbe dovuto vedere anche suo figlio guadagnarsi da vivere sgozzando gole e rendendo orfani dei bambini che avevano come colpa di essere nati solo nell’epoca sbagliata. Jord si tenne quel pensiero per sé.

_“Solo se è ciò che vuoi”_

La questione si chiuse lì.

 

Jord sapeva che Thor era andato di fronte al Re.

Il sovrano lo stava coccolando tra cibo raffinato e dolce vino, perché, erano state le parole che Thor gli aveva riferito, pronunciate dalla bocca del Re Odino: _“un uomo come te necessita di una cinquantina di uomini sotto il suo comando e sopra di lui solo il Re”_.

Suo figlio era anche cambiato: non vedeva più il giovane spaurito dalla guerra, gli occhi scuriti e il volto tirato dalla stanchezza e dall’orrore. Ora di fronte a lei si parava un uomo sicuro di sé e della sua spada in un modo che nessun uomo sarebbe mai dovuto essere.

Anche se non lo diceva Jord lo sapeva: Thor si paragonava ad un dio e nessuno lo scoraggiava, tanto meno il Re.

Solo due anni e il figlio di cui si era tanto innamorata era sparito con il rumore di spade che cozzavano tra loro.

 

La vista di Thor le divenne insopportabile.

Iniziò a maledirsi: avrebbe preferito che fosse diventato un mercenario invece del cane del Re, pronto a mettersi a pancia all’aria per compiacere il sovrano.

Quando ritornava dalle campagne militari, con una borsa piena d’oro e il sorriso stampato in faccia, Jord gli urlava contro.

_“Sei un animale! Una bestia! Capace solo di uccidere e nient’altro, maledetto il mio ventre da cui sei nato! Sai solo uccidere e violentare chissà quali ragazze! Non posso provare altro che pietà per te!”_

Thor rimaneva in silenzio durante i suoi sfoghi.

Non si spostava, neanche quando gli tirava addosso qualcosa e poi usciva di casa lasciando tutto il denaro sul tavolo.

Non ne aveva bisogno quando andava a consolarsi tra le braccia del re.

 

_“Mi distrai”_

Le disse un giorno Thor, neanche guardandola in faccia.

Il re glielo aveva detto: “Il mio miglior guerriero non può farsi condizionare da una donna, tanto meno da una puttana” i presenti avevano riso, mentre Thor aveva risposto con un sorriso sforzato.

Jord quella sera si sentì dire che lei era il motivo principale per cui tutta la perfezione e la bravura sul campo di battaglia di Thor erano frenate. Non avrebbe mai potuto combattere, al massimo delle sue capacità, sapendo che appena ritornato a casa si sarebbe dovuto sentir mortificare.

La madre non disse niente, rimase ferma, impassibile.

_“Va' dove credi, fa ciò che ritieni giusto. Tutto ciò che ti posso dire, per quanto mi maledica, è che sono sempre tua madre e ti aspetterò a braccia aperte quando finalmente vedrai la verità.”_

Thor se ne era andato in silenzio.

 

L’aveva rivisto solo dopo un anno.

Era andato a salutarla, lo sguardo ancora una volta diverso, pieno di rabbia e rammarico.

_“Sono una bestia. Spero di non ritornare mai più.”_

Gli aveva sussurrato, prima di partire per Troia.

Jord l’aveva guardato e senza chiedergli niente l’aveva abbracciato.

_“Se non ritorni che motivo ho ancora di vivere?”_

Aveva visto salpare un pezzo della sua anima quel pomeriggio. Non sapeva neanche se l’avrebbe mai riavuto indietro.  
 


	9. Nine

Il guerriero non gli aveva parlato, l’aveva semplicemente riportato nella tenda, sotto lo sguardo attonito del messaggero ed era nuovamente uscito.

Non si era fatto vedere fino a sera e quando era rientrato una rabbia incontrollata lo percuoteva. Loki non osava avvicinarsi, provocare altra ira in Thor quando era già di quell’umore era sinonimo di nuovi lividi e ferite, o almeno lo era stato.

Il biondo tremava dalla rabbia e raggiunse il suo apice afferrando un calice e infrangendolo per terra; i cocci si sparsero e alcuni sfiorarono i piedi nudi di Loki, che si ritrasse per non ferirsi.

Il respiro pesante e le mani strette in pugni lo facevano assomigliare ad un animale rinchiuso in gabbia.

“Non mi hai detto niente”

“Non ti ho detto molte cose” rispose atono.

“Avresti dovuto” cercava di mantenersi calmo, ma la voce dava già i primi segni di cedere alla rabbia più pura.

 “Quando? Mentre mi picchiavi? Mi umiliavi? O mentre mi violentavi?” chiesesarcastico, alzando le braccia al cielo.

“Sono cambiate un bel po’ di cose da allora”

“Perdonami, hai ragione, eviterò di morire dissanguato a causa delle catene”                                                                                                                                                                        

Thor non replicò, ma alzò semplicemente lo sguardo da terra verso il sacerdote.

Loki replicò prima ancora che l’altro potesse prender fiato: “Non volevo, non voglio e non vorrò spiegarti nulla, sono questioni di mio riguardo”

“No! Non più! Tutto ciò che eri e tutto ciò che sei ora ricade su di me! Tutto! Devo sapere tutto! Dimmele ora!” Thor si avvicinòpercorrendo la tenda in poche falcate “Perché se eri di sangue reale ti avevano relegato nel tempio? Perché ti hanno lasciato lì a morire o venir fatto prigioniero? Perché ora tuo padre ti rivuole?” lo aveva preso per entrambi i polsi, ringhiandogli a pochi centimetri dalla faccia “A tutte queste domande voglio una risposta,  perché non c’è in gioco solo la tua testa ora; sono costantemente sotto tiro degli arcieri di Odino che non sta aspettando altro che vincere questa guerra e liberarsi di me” strinse la presa su Loki avvicinandolo, tanto che il sacerdote dovette girare la testa di lato per non far scontrare le sue labbra con quelle dell’altro.

“Un errore fatale, dopotutto, portarmi qui” sibilò Loki.

“Per te non lo sarà, se mi racconti tutto quanto”ricominciò Thor afferrando il viso del moro per riportarlo, con una mossa dura, a guardarlo negli occhi “se pensi che io sia veramente una bestia non hai conosciuto gli altri; Odino si è interessato a te e so per certo che i soldati oramai non sono più nel suo pensiero, ha migliaia di uomini che morirebbero per lui” lo scosse, togliendogli il respiro “e fidati che l’ultima cosa che voglio è vederti vicino a lui, o lui che ti tocca o persino ti guarda”.

Le ultime parole furono un ringhio, basso e roco, che, se ci fosse stato qualche altro rumore, si sarebbero disperse nell’aria, senza che nessuno le sentisse.

Loki riprese fiato alzando e abbassando il petto, tentando di calmarsi, mai abbassando lo sguardo.

“Tu non vuoi che vada via…” sussurrò, “in fin dei conti neanche a te interessano quei soldati, per voi è come se fossero già morti”.

Thor non rispose, ma riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo.

“Ti sei …” lasciò la frase in sospeso, la bocca schiusa, incapace di emettere altri suoni.

“Niente” disse secco “devi solo capire che tu sei di mia proprietà, ricordatelo domani mattina” gli lasciò i polsi lentamente, facendo un passo indietro.

Non c’era alcuna espressione sul suo viso che potesse indicare qualcosa, se non ancora qualche residuo della rabbia precedente, ma Loki, dopo mesi passati con Thor sapeva su cosa stava rimuginando, glielo si poteva scorgere negli occhi: dubbio, tanto dubbio e anche, per qualche istante, la paura di fare un passo falso.

“Pulisci” ordinò senza possibilità di risposta, prima di dargli le spalle e togliersi l’armatura.

Loki gli guardò la schiena, gli occhi sbarrati e il respiro ancora irregolare; decise di raccogliere i cocci quando involontariamente si spostò e uno lo ferì alla caviglia.

Pensò che, forse, lo sguardo di Thor rifletteva alla perfezione il suo.

 

Il sacerdote strinse con forza il cuscino nel buio della tenda. Gli unici rumori che provenivano dall’esterno erano lo scoppiettare del legno e il borbottio di qualche soldato in ronda. Il respiro di Thor al suo fianco era irregolare, chiaro segno che non era da solo a passare la notte insonne.

Odino lo voleva vedere quindi. Che cosa gli avrebbe detto? Quali discorsi gli avrebbe propinato per il suo rilascio? Il pregare non era tra le sue alternative: non aveva pregato quando Thor lo aveva picchiato e violentato, non c’era motivo di pregare davanti un vecchio annoiato.

Loki aveva già trattato con re vecchi e annoiati, sull’orlo della disperazione, con le uniche gioie del letto tenuto al caldo da un’ancella e la spada tenuta al fresco fuori dal fodero: Odino non faceva differenza.

Si rigirò nel letto, verso Thor; aveva gli occhi chiusi in un chiaro, vano, tentativo di aspettare che il sonno lo cogliesse.

Mosse le gambe, impaziente e agitato.

“Smettila di muoverti” disse improvvisamente Thor, la voce bassa e roca “ma soprattutto smettila di pensarci”.

“Posso sfiorare la libertà con un dito se gioco bene le mie pedine” sibilò Loki.

Thor sbuffò, un sorriso gli deformò le labbra: “Non riuscirai mai ad andare via chiedendolo a lui e ora Balder sicuramente non potrà far niente, gli occhi di tutto l’accampamento sono puntati su di te”.

Loki si irrigidì.

“Cosa?” si finse stupito e doveva esserci anche riuscito beneperché prima di ricominciare con le accuse Thor tentennò.

“L’ho scoperto da poco, Balder per tua sfortuna è troppo onesto e leale verso il re.Quando si è iniziato a parlare di te, ha raccontatotutto” il suo tono era divertito ma anche aspro e pieno di risentimento quando disse -sputò- la parola _re_.

“Non mi punisci? Non mi uccidi?” chieseLoki, già pronto sul bordo del letto a scattare e scappare se fosse stato necessario.

Thor si girò sul fianco, verso di lui e lo avvicinò al suo viso, afferrandolo per i corti capelli sulla nuca: “Sono stanco” sussurrò ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra “Combattere, piegarti o umiliarti è una battaglia persa in partenza”.

Gli morse il labbro inferiore, lasciando la presa sulla nuca e scendendo a circondargli la vita, i corpi ora stretti l’uno all’altro.

Loki tenne gli occhi spalancati, poi si rilassò, ricambiando il bacio e mordendo a sua volta le labbra dell’altro.

Se lo avesse voluto punire o uccidere lo avrebbe già fatto, senza nessun ultimatum.

Se lo avesse voluto umiliare o prendere con la forza ancora una volta lo avrebbe già fatto, senza nessun avvertimento.

Quel contatto era altro; non era dato, né volevano sapere, ad entrambi, che cos’era. 

Solo al buio potevano pretendere che fosseuno sbaglio.

E il giorno seguente, dopotutto, potevano tranquillamente riprendere i loro ruoli.


	10. Ten

Loki si alzò dal letto, ravvivando il fuoco con un bastone, prima di ritornare ancora una volta tra i cuscini e lasciarsi afferrare da Thor.

Lo sentì girarsi qualche volta, posizionare le braccia e il corpo come meglio credeva e, quando finalmente smise del tutto di muoversi, Loki sospirò.”

“Nulla?” sussurrò Thor.

“Nulla.”

“Voglio sapere…”

“Te l’ho detto: nulla.”

Thor sbuffò, scocciato e deluso.

“Anche se per una volta abbiamo fatto del sesso consensuale non vuol dire che abbia voglia di raccontarti la mia vita”.

Thor rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, il suo respiro caldo sul collo di Loki, mentre i suoi capelli lunghi gli solleticavano le guance.

“Odio Odino” esordì improvvisamente. Il sacerdote non disse nulla e lo lasciò continuare –se lui non voleva raccontare la sua storia questo non significava che non potesse ascoltare quella del guerriero- “Quando ero più giovane l’unica cosa che sapevo fare era tessere le sue lodi; mia madre mi avvertì ma reputai quelle parole lo sfogo di una vecchia donna ignorante” la voce gli tremò improvvisamente, forse al pensiero della genitrice.

“Quando decisi di prendere moglie andai da lui e glielo annunciai, lo pregai di darmi la sua benedizione e gli presentai la mia futura sposa, Sif.” Strinse le mani tra le lenzuola, inconsciamente urtando Loki “non dissi nulla neanche a mia madre … Sif era bella, aveva lunghi capelli color del grano, dei fianchi morbidi e delle labbra rossissime” sospirò “Odino allora le sorrise, poi si voltò verso di me e mi chiese se quello significava che mi sarei ritirato dalle campagne per un lungo periodo di tempo; io gli dissi di sì, avrei dovuto trovare una casa e crescere un figlio” si mosse agitato “ad Odino non piacque, ‘Sei forte solo adesso’ iniziò ‘non mi servirai quando sarai vecchio e stanco’, bastò un gesto della sua mano… Non fui abbastanza veloce. Sif era già ai miei piedi in un lago di sangue”. Loki si morse il labbro. “Mi minacciò che avrebbe fatto la medesima cosa anche con mia madre se me ne fossi andato, e poi mi propose di venire a Troia”.

Un pesante silenzio cadde nella tenda.

“Questa è una parte della mia storia” concluse Thor “non è l’unico motivo per cui provo così tanto rancore per quel vecchio: lui è pazzo, moribondoe del tutto inutile.”

Loki non sapeva che dire; forse da come aveva raccontato la storia, sussurrata come se fosse stato il più prezioso tra i segreti, o per il modo in cui l’aveva stretto, come se avesse avuto tra le mani lo stesso Odino, si ritrovò muto ad ascoltare con incredibile interesse il silenzio, molto più piacevole di quei racconti.

“Non ho bisogno della tua pietà” concluse.

Passarono dei minuti nel più totale silenzi, dove gli unici rumori erano lo scoppiettare del fuoco e il leggero cozzare delle armature quando, di tanto in tanto, dei guerrieri in ronda passavano nelle vicinanze dell’entrata.

Loki si decise a rispondere quando si rese effettivamente conto che non c’era più niente da perdere e concesse a Thor solo quell’unica soddisfazione. Dopotutto, era accettabile come rischio: “Solo un episodio”

Thor sorrise: “Solo uno”

Loki si allontanò un po’, girandosi, prima di trovarsi faccia a faccia con il biondo, le mani a torturarsi tra di loro come per ricordare che non doveva lasciarsi andare, non davvero, non ora che la libertà era a portata di mano.

Allora quale episodio poteva raccontargli? La risposta gli balenò in mente quando, sfregando le cosce tra di loro, avvertì le piccole cicatrici.

“Ho due fratelli, con cui condivido solo una parte di sangue, Býleistr e Helblind; sono diamanti dinnanzi gli occhi della regina. Vezzeggiati e viziati, i servi gli lasciavano passare qualunque cosa e anche se usavano violenza su di me, l’erede bastardo del re, nessuno li fermava”. In un tentativo fallito di incoraggiamento, Thor affondò il viso nel collo di Loki, ascoltando attentamente, le sopracciglia contratte.

“Una volta Býleistr si sentì particolarmente in vena di divertirsi e così, insieme al fratello, decisero di rinchiudermi in una grande anfora vuota … mi lasciarono lì tre giorni, con l’odore di vino pungente, senza che nessuno mi venisse a cercare; le uniche volte in cui la luce filtrava in quel contenitore erano quando decidevano di portarmi dell’acqua o di lasciarmi in compagnia di un ratto ancora vivo.” Rabbrividì: anche solo il pensiero di quei ratti che si dimenavano per fuggire e i suoi inutili tentativi di tenerli fermi; o quando **,** per pura disperazione, riusciva a soffocarli con le manine ancora tozze, e avvertiva con non poco disgusto gli ultimi spasimi di vita e i loro versi prima acuti e striduli, poi sempre più deboli.

“Queste …” afferrò la mano di Thor, guidandola fino all’interno coscia e lasciando che tastasse le piccole cicatrici sparse un po’ ovunque, impercettibili ad un tatto o ad un occhio poco attento, ma sicuramente profonde “…sono un ricordo di quei tre giorni”.

Tolse la mano da sopra di quella di Thor che continuò ad esplorare le cicatrici con estrema lentezza e leggeri movimenti circolari.

“Chi è colui che ti ha arrecato più danno?”

Se Loki gli avesse visto il volto sarebbe scoppiato dalle risate, ma anche con il buio non si trattenne dallo sghignazzare: “Non sono un’ancella da salvare e non mi serve la tua vendetta, ho passato tutta la mia infanzia a progettare piani su piani; la distruzione della casata reale è tutto ciò che auspico” gli leccò le labbra e gli afferrò i capelli con forza, provocandogli un grugnito, quando le dita di Thor gli sfiorarono l’inguine.

“Nell’immediato futuro a cosa auspichi?” tentò il guerriero, carezzandogli i fianchi.

Loki si divincolò dalla presa, annoiato da quel contatto così delicato e, con uno scatto di reni, si sedette sopra il bacino di Thor, sdraiandosi sopra di lui: “Se non sei troppo stanco o pensi solo alla vendetta potresti tentare d’indovinare” affondò le unghie nelle spalle del biondo, facendolo sibilare, “smettila di toccarmi così, non sono fatto di porcellana”.

Thor sorrise gemendo subito dopo quando le unghie si conficcarono nuovamente in profondità: “Puoi star certo che ho afferrato il concetto”.

 

Thor lo svegliò il mattino seguente, uscendo dal letto sbuffando e con così poca grazia da farlo sobbalzare.

Il sacerdote si rigirò tra le lenzuola, allungando le braccia e le gambe per stiracchiarsi, mugugnando. Le coperte e i cuscini erano stropicciati e ancora impregnati del loro odore, mentre il calore si stava già disperdendo **.**

Il tessuto, a forza di rigirarsi nel sonno, si era impigliato tra le lunghe gambe del moro lasciandolo completamente nudo agli occhi dell’altro e alle sue fugaci occhiate da dietro la scomposta chioma bionda.

“Non pensare che sia cambiato niente per del sesso e una confessione” ghignò Loki “vedilo come un modo per corrompere la tua povera anima e sedurti, costringendoti al mio volere” si mise a sedere sul letto afferrando uno dei tanti cuscini e giocherellandoci “o ad un allentarsi dei nostri rapporti tesi per unirci e superare un problema comune”.

“Quale sarebbe questo problema comune?” continuò ad occhieggiarlo Thor.

“Odino, ovviamente, e anche Troia” disse falsamente serafico Loki.

Thor non rispose, accennando un sorriso e sospirando prima d’iniziare a mettersi l’armatura.

 

Entrarono insieme nella tenda reale: Loki qualche passo dietro a Thor, tenuto sotto sorveglianza da un ghignante Fandral.

Odino era seduto, sguardo fisso sulla spada con cui stava giocherellando, non degnandosi di alzare la testa quando Thor lo salutò in un modo che sarebbe dovuto essere rispettoso ma rifletteva ben altri sentimenti.

Il vecchio decise di guardarli solo quando Thor prese per il braccio Loki e se lo mise al fianco introducendo il re al sacerdote.

“Mi spiace non essermi interessato prima alla tua situazione **,** oggi giorno vengono chiamati di sangue reale cani e porci” disse posando la spada sulle ginocchia, ridendo piano.

“Esempio lampante mi siede d’innanzi” sussurrò Loki tra sé e sé, concludendo la frase con un sibilo quando Thor gli scosse il braccio. Il re non sembrò nemmeno farci caso.

“Ora capisco perché il mio miglior guerriero ti tiene relegato nella sua tenda… e nel suo letto” Odino sorrise sghembo, bevendo un sorso di vino dal calice che gli venne porto da un altro schiavo “Spero ti abbiano trattato come meriterebbe una persona del tuo rango”

“Se accogliete un reale marchiandolo a fuoco, picchiandolo e violentandolo, sì, sono stato accolto egregiamente” sputò Loki.

“E io che mi stupivo di vederti arrivare camminando sulle tue gambe” rise il re         “ma la prego _vostra altezza_ , venga più vicino e mi racconti la sua storia” lo irrise il re, indicando con il calice un cuscino ai suoi piedi.

Loki tentennò.

Odino toccò il cuscino con la punta del piede, in un tentativo di invogliare Loki ad avvicinarsi come per voler richiamare un cane, lanciandogli un sorriso accondiscendente. Loki spostò lo sguardo su Thor e, si sarebbe maledetto per il resto della sua vita, gli chiese silenziosamente di aiutarlo. Il guerriero contrasse la mascella, evidentemente impotente al disobbedire gli ordini del re ma estremamente restio a lasciare che il vecchio lo piegasse del tutto.

Lo strinse più forte per il braccio, spingendolo contro di sé tanto da far perdere momentaneamente l’equilibrio a Loki.

“E’ il mio schiavo” disse tassativamente.

Avvertì Fandral muoversi nervoso prima di sentire il suo fiato sul collo: “Thor, non fare idiozie, è solo una puttana reale, te ne trovi a migliaia”.

Thor rispose grugnendo, nemmeno voltandosi.

Odino ignorò arbitrariamente lo scambio di battute, forse nella remota possibilità che l’oplita potesse convincere Thor, ma quando, di sottecchi, capì che nulla avrebbe smosso il guerriero, gli rivolse un ghigno

“Tu sei il mio guerriero, ciò che mio è tuo, i reali devono stare con i propri simili”

“La divisione del bottino …”

“Non ho interesse nella divisione del bottino” sbottò Odino “possiamo sempre farla finire in un altro modo” alzò la mano in un gesto che all’apparenza poteva apparire innocuo ma, nella mente di Thor, era marchiato a fuoco.

“No” si affrettò a dire.

“Allora…”

Thor ringhiò prima di trascinare un Loki restio ai piedi del re, e dopo averlo in ginocchio sul cuscino si abbassò verso il suo viso: “Per una volta, fa buon viso a cattivo gioco” gli sussurrò, prima di ritornare al suo posto a pochi passi di distanza.

Loki lo guardò per l’ultima volta, prima di rivolgere tutte le attenzioni al re: era solo questione di uscirne vivi e senza un taglio in gola.

“Famiglia reale” iniziò Odino“ma da quello che ho capito un bastardo cresciuto in casa, sono in errore?”

“No” rispose secco Loki.

“Ma anche dedito ad Apollo, una sua sposa?” rise da solo alla sua battuta, e pochi secondi dopo gli altri guerrieri si unirono a lui. Tutti eccetto Thor, che sfoggiava uno sguardo simile a quello di un lupo.

“No, un sacerdote novizio” ignorò la battuta conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi, la voglia di rispondere era fortissima.

“Ma come” lo irrise ancora Odino, prendendolo per il mento e girandogli il viso di scatto verso Thor “non mi sembra proprio il viso di un sacerdote, tu che dici, Thor, non è molto più simile auna sacerdotessa? Scommetto neanche più vergine” altre risate di cortesia a cui Thor rispose con un sorriso sforzato, prima di ritornare all’espressione contratta, pronto a sbottare per qualsiasi cosa.

Loki tremò di vergogna, il viso arrossato dalla rabbia trattenuta e gli occhi fissi su Thor, pronto a ricevere qualsiasi altro insulto.

Thor serrò la mascella: “Posso sapere il reale motivo per cui ora siamo qui?”

Odino sembrò rimanere sorpreso: “Il padre degli dei mi possa fulminare, ma è prudenza o riflessione ciò che vedo negli occhi dello spietato Thor?” strinse la presa sul viso di Loki scuotendogli la testa “tutto per questo rifiuto di essere umano?” con uno scatto spinse il sacerdote con il viso per terra facendolo gemere di rabbia “ma perché continuare a fingere? Troia è già un cumulo di macerie e ridargli uno degli dei suoi eredi non migliorerebbe la sua situazione; oltretutto a vederlo non lo ridarei indietro neanche se mi implorassero”. Loki ringhiò sussurrando qualche parola di scherno a cui il re rispose con uno sghignazzo: “Non ti dispiacerà se lo tengo con me, vero?”

Loki tremò, per lo schifo, Thor sfiorò l’elsa della spada e Odino bevve un sorso di vino, sorridendo nascosto dal bicchiere. 


	11. Eleven

La tenda di Odino era molto più grande e sfarzosa di quella di Thor.

Se in quella del guerriero ciò che prevaleva era legno grezzo e cuoio, in quella del re non c’era posto per tale rozzezza. Anche solo guardare il tavolino finemente intarsiato, dov’erano appoggiati due calici e la brocca di vino, lasciava intuire la plateale differenza.

 

Alla fine neanche Thor era riuscito a dissuadere Odino dal prendersi Loki”: quando aveva sfiorato con la mano l’elsa della spada il re l’aveva guardato assottigliando gli occhi, teso, pronto a urlare un ordine di attacco.

“Potremmo continuare con lui” aveva detto Odino, ostentando le dita sul suo collo e Thor aveva abbassato la mano, la mascella contratta.

Fandral, ancora più teso dietro di lui, era sobbalzato quando Hogun era entrato nella tenda e aveva distratto il re con discorsi che Loki non si era neanche disturbato ad ascoltare, troppo occupato a cercare di comunicare con Thor tramite gli sguardi e chiedergli, ordinargli, di fare qualcosa, pur di toglierli entrambi da quella scomodissima situazione.

Anche con tutti i migliori intenti, però, niente aveva allontanato Loki dalla mente di Odino, e prima di uscire dalla tenda per risolvere qualche contrasto che _necessitava_ la sua attenzione, aveva ordinato a due guerrieri di portare Loki nella sua tenda e non permettere a nessuno di entrarvi.

Era stato come cadere e dover ricominciare a risalire una montagna, solo che quella volta non sembrava riuscire a scorgere la cima.

 

Aveva già fatto il giro della tenda più volte ma una sensazione di prurito lo attraversava per tutto il corpo: anche il solo restare in quello spazio ristretto –ironicamente molto più grande di quello in cui era confinato prima, sapendo di dover rimanere con quell’essere, faceva sì che persino la sua pelle smaniasse per allontanarsi.

 

La sera arrivò e con lei anche Odino, ubriaco da un banchetto e con l’armatura mal allacciata. Barcollò fino a una sedia lasciandosi cadere pesantemente e guardando Loki nel mezzo della stanza.

 

“Sangue reale!” alzò il braccio indicando il sacerdote con fare di scherno “Sangue reale che infanga lo stesso significato di … Sangue reale! L’unica cosa che sei stato capace di fare è piegarti a comando” Loki fece per rispondere ma Odino lo bloccò sul nascere “Inutile! Inutile ostentare questa … questa … copertura … questo scudo! La tua sfacciataggine copre la tua solitudine … le tue paure! Hai paura come una vergine la prima notte di matrimonio!” ridacchiò alla sua stessa battuta, finendo per venir investito da un attacco di tosse “Ora! Ti dico … Inginocchiati! Prega per il tuo re!” indicò per terra, nello spazio tra le sue gambe schiuse e Loki rabbrividì schifato.

“Prega!” ripeté il re “o chiamerò i miei soldati a farti … pregare … sì, sì… pregare”

Loki si morse il labbro prima di avvicinarsi lentamente al vecchio.

Un brivido di schifo gli percorse la schiena, chiuse gli occhi e ripensò a qualcosa che poteva avvicinarsi alla felicità.

L’unica cosa che gli venne in mente fu la notte con Thor sulla spiaggia.

Si maledisse da solo.

 

_***_

 

Thor si rigirò tra le mani la spada, seduto sul letto nella sua tenda, a testa bassa. Hogun era seduto di fronte a lui _,_ non osava toccarlo: sarebbe bastato anche un minimo movimento a far scattare il guerriero e non voleva essere in alcun modo sulla traiettoria della sua lama.

“Lo fa per schernirmi, mi mette in imbarazzo e mi colpisce dove più fa male … è uno schifoso bastardo” conficcò la spada nel terreno, ringhiando. Hogun si aggiustò sulla sedia, guardandolo attentamente.

“Era uno schiavo, Thor”

“Il mio schiavo” rispose prontamente il guerriero “Una mia proprietà, il mio…”

“Te ne cercherò un altro, o un’altra, ancora più belli, se questo ti fa star meglio” Thor non si degnò di alzar la testa “Non abbandonare il campo di battaglia per uno schiavo” _per quanto esso possa essere bello_ , ma quella constatazione Hogun la tenne per sé.

 

Da due mesi Thor non li faceva combattere, rifiutandosi anche lui stesso di andare pur di far salire la bile fino al collo a Odino e, sfortunatamente, ci stava riuscendo alla perfezione.

Qualche volta Hogun era stato richiamato nella tenda per reale per discutere della situazione della situazione in cui versava l’esercito, da quando Troia aveva ritrovato un po’ di speranza sotto il comando di Býleistr, il figlio maggiore di Laufey, finalmente sceso in battaglia.

Ogni volta che era entrato lo aveva accolto la figura sempre più magra di Loki, rannicchiato in un angolo con sempre nuovi lividi o nuovi tagli sulle labbra.

Il suo sguardo era vacuo, ma si poteva distinguere chiaramente quella luce di sfida che lo aveva caratterizzato per tutto il primo periodo di prigionia.

Una sola volta gli aveva rivolto la parola: Odino non si era ancora mostrato e Loki era in piedi a pochi metri da lui. Era stato del tutto improvviso e la voce del sacerdote era roca e spezzata.

“Thor sta andando in guerra?”

Loki conosceva benissimo la risposta, pensò Hogun, era sicuramente uno dei tanti motivi per cui riversava in quello stato.

“No, da quattro settimane oramai”

Il sacerdote abbassò la testa sussurrando un “oh” prima di continuare, “Perché non vuole andare più in guerra? Non era un assassino nato lui?”

Hogun aveva pensato a cosa rispondergli, per pochissimo, poi aveva concluso: “Sei più che intelligente per capire il motivo”

Loki aveva sogghignato ironico e aveva spostato lo sguardo a lato con un’espressione in volto soddisfatta. Poi era arrivato Odino e non gli aveva più rivolto parola.

 

Non glielo aveva mai detto, a Thor, in che condizioni era tenuto Loki, dei suoi lividi, i tagli e le labbra spaccate, non che fosse stato molto diverso quando era dai primi tempi con Thor.

Quello però non era mai stato un rapporto schiavo-padrone convenzionale e, per quanto Thor potesse essere ottuso, lo aveva capito anche lui.

 

_***_

Hogun notò i primi segni d’impazienza quando Thor iniziò a rifiutare la presenza dei suoi sottoposti, che andavano da lui per pregarlo di tornare sul campo di battaglia. Alla fine il biondo li aveva cacciati urlandogli contro che se volevano potevano benissimo andare a morire, non erano affari suoi.

Solo pochi se ne erano andati.

Decise di far qualcosa, anche se quel qualcosa consisteva nell’entrare nella tenda di Odino e portare via Loki anche per poche ore, era un rischio che poteva correre se il risultato era riavere un Thor combattivo e assetato di sangue.

Sperava seriamente che bastasse quello.

 

Riuscì a convincere Volstagg, non voleva coinvolgere anche Fandral: l’avevano lasciato a tenere compagnia a Thor per cercare di farlo parlare al di fuori di monosillabi, grugniti e imprecazioni contro Odino.

Il re sarebbe mancato quella sera, rintanato a strafogarsi in una delle tante tende degli altri principi e Loki, ovviamente, sarebbe rimasto confinato nella sua tenda.

Allontanare le guardie non sarebbe stato difficile, si era portato dietro Volstagg per quel proposito, ma trascinare fuori Loki sarebbe stato un altro paio di maniche.

 

_***_

 

“Compagni mie! Siete stanchi di fare da guardia a uno scaldaletto, lo vedo dai vostri occhi!” Volstagg si avvicinò, sorridendo sotto la barba lunga alle guardie. Erano appoggiate alle lance, l’aria stanca, e gli risposero con un sorriso appena accennato.

Hogun non volle ascoltare il resto ma appena il compagno riuscì ad allontanarli dall’entrata con la scusa di offrire loro da bere e del cibo, quelli non se lo fecero ripetere due volte e lui riuscì a sgattaiolare dentro la tenda reale.

L’interno era buio, la fiamma del falò quasi del tutto spenta, e di Loki nemmeno la traccia. Fece qualche passo, incerto e inesperto di quel terreno, quando si dovette fermare: una lama affilata malamente gli premeva sul collo.

“Non osare muoverti, potrei metterci più tempo a sgozzarti” la voce di Loki era bassa, un sibilo.

“Non ti converrebbe” rispose Hogun, tranquillo; dopotutto non era la prima volta che si ritrovava un’arma puntata contro dal sacerdote.

Percepì Loki sobbalzare, sicuramente non si aspettava di risentire una voce, per quello che si poteva definire, familiare, e, da quello che poteva intuire, non era la prima volta che qualche soldato entrava nella tenda durante le assenze di Odino. Il pugnale si allontanò, ostentando sul bordo della sua armatura.

“Che cosa vuoi?”

“Devi venire con me”

Ci fu un momento di pausa, poi Loki scoppiò a ridere forte, tanto che Hogun si vide costretto a zittirlo con una mano sulla bocca.

“Sei impazzito? Vuoi farmi uccidere?”

“Ci stai riuscendo benissimo da solo!” sbottò Loki allontanandosi “Anzi stai riuscendo a far uccidere anche me!”

“Smettila di lamentarti e vieni!” ringhiò “e puoi stare tranquillo che entro domani mattina sarai di nuovo qui” lo afferrò per il polso strattonandolo, mentre con l’altra mano afferrava uno dei tanti mantelli lasciati in giro per la tenda.

Loki si bloccò.

“Mi porti da lui?”.

Hogun non capì bene che tono aveva usato il sacerdote: Furioso? Spaventato? Disperato? Felice? Non ci diede troppo peso.

Gli mise addosso il mantello, velocemente, lasciando che ringhiasse e si lamentasse quanto volesse, a patto che fosse sottovoce, prima di portarlo fuori dalla tenda.

 

Quando arrivarono a destinazione, dopo aver passato la maggior parte del tempo a nascondersi e correre veloci, lasciò che Loki entrasse da solo.

Non lo seguì: in un certo senso era meglio non vedere la completa rovina di un guerriero.

 

 

 


	12. Twelve

Non si aspettò di trovarlo lì, a soli pochi passi di distanza, drappeggiato in un pesante mantello.

All’inizio Thor pensò a un incubo. O meglio, a un sogno.

Il tempo passato nella tenda lo doveva aver reso così debole da addormentarsi senza che se ne rendesse minimamente conto, ma la sensazione dell’elsa della spada sul palmo della mano o delle lenzuola che gli sfioravano le cosce erano troppo reali per essere uno scherzo di Morfeo.

“Non la ricordavo così piccola” scherzò Loki, lasciando scivolare per terra il mantello “o in uno stato così pietoso, io almeno avevo il buon senso di metterla in ordine” continuò a guardarsi intorno, assottigliando di tanto in tanto gli occhi per cercare di abituarsi al buio totale della tenda il più in fretta possibile.

Thor lo guardò attento: le spalle erano più magre, le clavicole visibili anche senza che il collo fosse in tensione e, ci avrebbe giurato, le ossa dei fianchi dovevano essere sporgenti. La pelle era bianca, non quel colorito latteo e sano che aveva avuto i primi tempi, ma sciupato, quasi grigio.

“Non ti ricordavo così magro” replicò a tono Thor “o in uno stato così pietoso” resistette alla voglia di alzarsi e toccarlo, ma le dita prudevano per quel contatto “Mangi?”

Loki camminò, seguendo il perimetro della tenda, continuando sempre a guardare negli occhi il guerriero: “A Odino non piace mangiare e fare sesso come piace a te, o almeno ti piaceva un tempo, da quello che ho sentito …” giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli, sedendosi sulla sedia in legno “niente più Thor da sesso, sangue e banchetti,ho proprio corrotto la piccola divinità irriverente trasformandola in qualcosa con dei … principi?”.

“Chi te l’ha detto?”.

“Mmmh…” finse di pensare Loki “Apollo!”

“Anche ora non smetti di scherzare”.

“Ammetti che ami questo lato di me, ovviamente dopo tutto il resto” ghignò.

Thor si alzò dal letto, lasciando cadere a terra la spada, e si fermò soltanto quando fu a pochi centimetri dal viso di Loki, intrappolandolo sulla sedia con le braccia: “Io non ti ho mai amato” disse sottovoce.

“Come io non ho mai amato te” soffiò il sacerdote, concludendo la frase leccando velocemente le labbra dell’altro.

Thor si spinse in avanti approfondendo il bacio e affondando le dita tra i capelli corvini. Avvertì un taglio sul labbro inferiore di Loki e represse un ringhio.

Il moro lo derise, sghignazzando sulle sue labbra, prima di staccarsi a riprendere fiato.

“Il solito animale” disse passando il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Thor, abbassandolo, mettendo in mostra i denti “pronto ad attaccare a comando e distruggere tutto ciò che gli si para davanti”.

“Solo chi tocca le mie cose” sorrise, spostandosi leggermente “o chi le porta via”.

“Essere possessivo” disse afferrando i capelli di Thor “ma non tratti mai bene le tue _cose_ ” sputò l’ultima parola, accennando un sorriso ironico.

“Non intendo farti male”

“Me ne farai ancora se non andrai in guerra”

“Il mio onore …”

“Il _tuo_ onore, il _tuo_ pugnale, le _tue_ origini, il _tuo_ passato … un essere egoista oltretutto. Fa niente…”

Loki sorrise quasi candido, ma Thor intuì, in verità, di che sorriso si trattava: era il solito che faceva quando sapeva perfettamente che avrebbe ottenuto ciò che voleva, indipendentemente se l’altro lo desiderava o meno.

Aveva ragione: in quel preciso istante Thor gli avrebbe concesso qualsiasi cosa.

 

Appoggiò le mani sui braccioli della sedia, osservando Loki slacciare la spilla che teneva uniti i due lembi della spallina, facendo scivolare la veste sui fianchi. Alzò le gambe intrecciandole dietro la vita di Thor, avvicinandolo di scatto.

Il guerriero lo prese da sotto le cosce, sollevandolo –era leggero, troppo- prima di lasciarlo cadere sul letto con un tonfo.

“Delicato” sibilò, puntellandosi sui gomiti, “Delicato come al solito” sfilò il resto della tunica, rimanendo nudo, continuando a ghignare mentre occhieggiava Thor spogliarsi con fretta.

Notò con un certo sollievo i marchi e le cicatrici che gli aveva lasciato: ce n’era una poco sotto la clavicola che si spingeva fino alla spalla destra, un’altra sul pettorale sinistro, corta ma grossa e un’altra sul fianco con uno dei lembi che si incurvava verso il basso. Non erano altro che linee di pelle più chiare ma Loki, in quel momento, si sentì più padrone che schiavo.

Thor si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, afferrandogli entrambe le caviglie e trascinandolo verso di lui. Gli carezzò le gambe, le cosce e i fianchi, passando più volte i pollici sulle ossa che sporgevano di poco dal bacino; le labbra si serrarono in una linea, gli angoli della bocca rivolti verso il basso.

“Non ti piace più ciò che vedi?” canzonò Loki.

Thor scosse la testa, come a risvegliarsi, abbassandogli e mordendogli il collo, infilandosi tra le sue gambe.

Loki rispondeva ai baci, ricambiava i morsi appena poteva e affondava le unghie nella schiena del guerriero, provocando lunghe strisce rosse.

Il biondo gli carezzò le labbra con le dita, fino a quando il sacerdote non schiuse la bocca, iniziando a succhiarle, non staccando mai gli occhi da quelli di Thor.

Quando Thor allontanò la mano Loki lo guardò, un ghigno a deformargli il volto.

“Tanto lo sai” disse cingendo la vita del guerriero con le gambe “in un modo o nell’altro l’avrò sempre vinta”.

 

***

 

Loki si rigirò nel letto.

Fuori dalla tenda era ancora buio e di fianco a lui Thor non dormiva.

Il sapere di essere stato l’unico dei due ad addormentarsi lo rese scontento e vulnerabile: quando dormiva non poteva avere la situazione sotto controllo.

Decise di non pensarci in quel momento e preferì sdrammatizzare la situazione, prima di ritornare da Odino e cominciare nuovamente a combattere con unghie e denti.

“Cosa dirà Odino, quando mi vedrà con marchi che non sono i suoi?” rise.

Spostò con violenza le lenzuola che li ricoprivano, allungando il corpo e mettendolo in bella mostra davanti a Thor.

“Niente” rispose secco il biondo, lo sguardo ancora rivolto verso l’alto.

Loki storse la bocca per il mancato interesse dell’altro ma represse la voglia di afferrargli il volto tra le mani e costringerlo a osservarlo.

“Odino? In un certo senso è anche peggio di …”

“Perché non ti rivedrà mai più”

Loki si voltò di scatto, la fronte corrugata: “Prego? Non ho sentito bene” soffiò.

“Non voglio che Odino ti abbia ancora” Thor si girò a sua volta, sedendosi sul letto, le spalle incurvate, gli occhi fissi sul moro “ma non permetterà neanche che ti tenga con me”.

Loki sbatté gli occhi, ancora confuso: non gli piaceva dove stava andando a parare la cosa.

“Se io non posso averti, non potrà nemmeno lui” Thor si alzò dal letto, afferrò una lunga tunica scura e l’infilò, prima di uscire dalla tenda.

Il sacerdote si guardò intorno, maledicendosi sottovoce quando udì dei rumori di passi provenire dall’esterno.

Thor rientrò, seguito da Hogun, mano già ad accarezzare l’elsa della spada.

Loki li fissò entrambi: “Non è una cosa intelligente da fare Thor” ringhiò.

Thor andò a prendere la sua spada, sfilandola dal fodero e rimirando la lama che scintillava grazie alla debole fiamma del  fuoco.

“Vestiti” gli ordinò Hogun “Questa notte parti”.

 

 

Uscirono tutti e tre dalla tenda, Loki nuovamente drappeggiato nel mantello, mentre Thor gli affondava le dita nella spalla, spingendolo nella direzione che voleva.

Hogun si occupò di prendere il cavallo: ritornò poco dopo con Tanngrisnir, uno dei destrieri neri di Thor, già sellato.

“Fandral ha detto che qualunque cosa facciamo vuole starne disse trascinando la bestia per la briglia “poi mi ha aiutato a prepararlo”.

Thor alzò il sopracciglio, prima di ridere.

 

Camminarono per un po’, allontanandosi dall’accampamento, stando attenti ad ogni minimo rumore e fermandosi se necessario.

L’aria era fresca e Loki si ritrovò a tremare: aveva passato così tanto tempo in un luogo chiuso e costantemente riscaldato che tutto quel movimento e la temperatura fredda erano per lui quasi insostenibili.

Thor strinse semplicemente la presa sulla spalla e lo costrinse a continuare.

Quando si bloccarono le prime luci dell’alba stavano rischiarendo il cielo.

Hogun consegnò le briglie a Thor e poi, senza nient’altro che un cenno, riprese a camminare verso l’accampamento.

Il biondo aiutò Loki a salire sul cavallo, stringendo le cinghie della sella e assicurando le staffe.

“Sai cavalcare vero?”.

“Ovvio” rispose scocciato Loki.

Thor sorrise: “Era solo per sapere… comunque, se segui quel…”

“Conosco queste terre molto meglio di te”.

Il guerriero ghignò, afferrò il mantello del sacerdote, facendolo abbassare, prima di baciarlo possessivo.

“Questo è un addio, guerriero” sospirò sulle labbra dell’altro.

“Questo è un arrivederci, sacerdote”.

Loki si raddrizzò prima di spronare il cavallo e allontanarsi, mentre Thor si avviava verso l’accampamento.

Nessuno dei due si voltò.


	13. Thirteen

Farabuti lo guardò mentre scendeva da cavallo e un brivido le percorse la schiena.

Loki era lì, difronte a lei, magro, sporco di polvere e con qualche ferita, ma vivo. Fu sovraumano lo sforzo che le servì per trattenersi dall’urlare di rabbia, ma non riuscì a fermarsi dal digrignare i denti, tanto che una delle sue ancelle si preoccupò, sfiorandogli il braccio.

“Maestà?” lo sguardo era perso, ma seriamente preoccupato.

Farabuti ripose con un secco “silenzio”, a malapena spostando lo sguardo sulla ragazza.

Vide il bastardo salire le scale del palazzo scortato da due guardie, leggermente barcollante. Per ogni passo che compiva una smorfia di dolore gli si dipingeva sul voltoe ogni volta la bocca della regina si piegava in un sorriso.

Un terzo uomo li precedette inchinandosi di fronte a Farabuti: “Mia Regina, suo figlio è riuscito a scappare dall’accampamento nemico, è salvo ma necessita di cure immediate…”.

Il ragazzo aveva detto sicuramente qualcos’altro, ma quando gli occhi di Loki e Farabuti s’incontrarono andò perso nel vuoto.

 

Fu come vedere una bestia feroce ritornare dopo essere stata ferita: piena di odio e con in mente solo la vendetta.

Tutto ciò che quegli occhi le stavano promettendo era la distruzione totale della città, il palazzo in fiamme e tutte le loro ricchezze sperperate. Era sicura che se avesse scavato più a fondo, in quello sguardo, sarebbe bastato pochissimo per vedere riflessi la sua testa su una picca e quella dei suoi figli a fianco.

Aveva pregato tutti gli dei per far sì che quel simbolo d’ignominia, fatto di carne e ossa, venisse ucciso nel peggiore dei modi nel tempio, sgozzato o persino violentato a turno e poi lasciato morire di fame.

Non era accaduto nulla di tutto ciò. Maledisse qualunque essere lo avesse salvato.

Si avvicinò a Loki con il sorriso sulle labbra.

 

“Figlio mio!” lo strinse tra le braccia affondando il viso nell’incavo del collo del ragazzo, fingendo singhiozzi. Non si disturbò neanche a sforzarsi di lacrimare, Loki sapeva benissimo ache gioco stava giocando.

“Ho pensato d’averti perso per sempre!” affondò le dita nelle sue scapole, sorridendo quando sentì le ossa sporgere dalla pelle e il corpo dell’altro irrigidirsi.

“Madre…” rispose atono, senza ricambiare l’abbraccio, le mani chiuse a pugni sui fianchi.

Farabuti affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo del sacerdote, nascondendo la bocca da occhi indiscreti.

“Ho pregato così tanto che morissi”

“Prega meglio la prossima volta, se mai ne avrai l’occasione”

 

***

 

Non si disturbò ad uscire dalle sue stanze per qualche giorno,familiarizzando nuovamente con ciò che non era mai stato veramente suo. Anche dopo dodici anni che non metteva piede in quelle mura la sensazione di oppressione era ancora lì.

La sua stanza dopotutto non era cambiata di molto: sempre la stessa scarna mobilia e sempre il solito letto duro e scomodo, ora anche troppo piccolo per la sua statura.

Aveva passato il tempo a rileggerequalche pergamena della sua infanzia e a ritrovare tutti i piccoli nascondigli che aveva creato tra le pietre. C’era nascosto di tutto: da piccole razioni di cibo fatte di frutta secca ad anellini d’oro e d’argento, quasi sicuramente rubati a Farabuti o ai due fratelli, in previsione di chissà quale fuga.

 

La sua reclusione venne interrotta dalla regina, decisa a far uscire dalle stanze il figlio scappato dal campo nemico per esibire il suo ritrovamento davanti a tutta la corte. Era comunque un’altra tacca alla sua lunga lista di vittorie.

 

“Neanche nelle mie stanze riesco a stare da solo” ironizzò, appoggiato al cornicione del balcone, guardando i giardini interni.

L’aveva sentita arrivare, passi come i suoi era impossibile dimenticarli, e il brusio di congedo con le ancelle era stato forte quanto bastava.

Era stato impossibile non prevedere il suo arrivo.

“Non sei mai stato solo” rispose Farabuti “Ho sempre avuto occhi e orecchi ovunque”

“Potrei dissentire”

“I bambini non sono bravi a catturare i topi da soli, lo sai?”

Loki si girò, guardandola da sopra la spalla. Un sorrisetto soddisfatto le percorreva le labbra.

“Neanche le ancelle rimangono incinte da sole”

Il ghignò sparì improvvisamente.

Farabuti si mosse, agitata, ma continuando a mantenere una buona distanza tra lei e Loki.

 “Come hai fatto a scappare? Come hai fatto a sopravvivere? Dimmelo piccolo bastardo e ti prometto che non commetterò gli stessi errori” ringhiò a bassa voce, ma abbastanza per consentire al sacerdote di udire.

“Ho fatto quello che sai fare meglio”.

“Tu sei nato con la menzogna sulla lingua, non è solo merito mio”

“Oh no” si affrettò Loki, divertito “Io intendevo aprire le gambe”

Non aspettò nessuna risposta. Gli bastava semplicemente ascoltare i passi della donna che si affrettava ad uscire dalle stanze.

 

***

 

Fu il turno di Laufey di volerlo vedere e Loki non si fece aspettare.

Il padre lo aspettava seduto sul trono, le gambe abbandonate come se avessero ceduto nonostante l’età non troppo avanzata di Laufey.Le lunghe dita affusolate erano strette ai braccioli, tanto da rendergli bianche le nocche.

Le rughe sembravano essersi fatte più profonde e, in quel momento, a causa della sua espressione contrariata, intorno alla bocca sembravano esserci solchi dipinti col carbone.

“Sei vivo…”

Loki non capì bene se era una costatazione, una domanda o una semplice frase riempitiva del silenzio che aleggiava.

“Sei vivo ma rappresenti una vergogna”

Il sacerdote continuò a guardarlo, il viso inespressivo, mentre dentro di se la rabbia saliva incontrollata.

“In che modo posso avervi arrecato tale imbarazzo?” sibilò.

“Facendoti usare come una puttana da un guerriero, senza combattere e ribellarti”

 _Chiedilo a Thor_ , gli venne da pensare. Subito alla mente gli affiorarono altri ricordi, ma li allontanò scuotendo leggermente la testa.

Non ora.

 

“Puoi essermi utile, per una volta nella tua vita”  Loki alzò la testa di scatto, guardando curioso il re.

“I miei figli andranno entrambi in battaglia” si alzò dal trono iniziando a passeggiare lentamente intorno alla stanza, il sacerdote al centro di quel cerchio immaginario che stava delineando “spero con tutto il cuore che ritornino ma gli dei sono avversi e ho paura che la linea del mio sangue si interrompa”

“Helblind e Býleistr hanno entrambi dei figli…”

“Che non sono pronti per il trono” completò la frase “poppanti ancora attaccati al seno della madre”.

“Avrai altri figli bastardi, oltre a me”

“Tu sei stato l’unico” lo guardò di sfuggita “gli altri non hanno mai fatto in tempo a vagire per la prima volta”

A Loki sarebbe piaciuto indagare, sapere il motivo perché lui non era stato soppresso come gli altri, ma in quel momento non era la questione principale da affrontare.

“Quindi che cosa vuoi?” si spazientì, la voce iniziava a tremare “Vuoi che prenda il tuo posto quando tirerai le cuoia fino a che uno dei tuoi nipoti sia abbastanza grande da camminare?”

“Non ti lascerei mai il mio trono!” scattò Laufey “Solo Apollo sa cosa faresti se ti mettessi seduto su questo trono” respirò profondamente per calmarsi.

“Ho nemici a palazzo, spie dei greci” si massaggiò le tempie con l’indice e il pollice “ti sto dando una possibilità per redimerti: devi scovarli ed eliminarli”

“Mi stai lasciando un compito un po’ troppo delicato” ghignò “come sai che non ti tradirò e non permetterò ai greci di conquistare Troia? Non puoi ricattarmi con nulla e…”

“Posso far sì che gli ultimi mesi passati nell’accampamento greco sembrino un sogno in confronto a ciò che ordinerò di farti dai miei uomini”

Loki deglutì.

“Conosco quanto sei scaltro e so quanto bene riesci a mentire, utilizza queste tue doti per dare uno scopo alla tua inutile vita”.

 


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per la lunghissima attesa ma alla fine ce l'ho fatta no? L'importante è questo ...  
> Non è stata betata tutti gli errori o gli orrori sono miei soltanto. Se qualche frase è seriamente illeggibile fatelo presente e la correggerò il più velocemente possibile :)  
> Grazie per tutto il supporto.  
>  **NEW 29.06.2013:** Versione betata e corretta

Accadde tutto per caso.

Il più delle volte alle divinità piaceva divertirsi con qualche tiro mancino ai poveri umani. Il Fato quel giorno si era svegliato con un sadico sorrisetto sulle labbra.

Aveva deciso di modificare le sorti di una guerra che si anticipava lunghissima e la sua attenzione era caduta proprio su uno dei principi di Troia.

Voleva il più bello da aggiungere alla lista delle sue ingiustizie, ma quello che lo intrigava era consacrato ad Apollo e, il Fato, il puzzo di quella divinità non lo voleva neanche sentire.

Lo decise, a quel punto in cui era impossibile decidere tra quei due rimasti, lanciando un dado.

Quel gesto fanciullesco era stato l’ascia calata sulla testa di uno dei due principi.

Fu quella di Helblind la prima a rotolare tra la polvere.

 

Il cielo era chiaro, limpido. Se dal punto più alto delle mura si aguzzavano gli occhi si poteva scorgere l’accampamento greco in continuo movimento, febbrile.

Le sentinelle aguzzavano gli occhi guardando con esperienza i movimenti e le azioni che da tale lontananza, per un profano erano senza significato alcuno.

A Loki non interessava. Si affacciava raramente dalle mura e passava la maggior parte del suo tempo, da quattro mesi a quella parte, a vagare per i giardini reali, fingendo di indagare sulle spie greche.

 

Suo padre aveva ragione, il palazzo pullulava di spie che stavano lentamente imputridendo tutti i tessuti della corte nell’attesa dell’avanzata del loro esercito.

Erano ovunque ma, soprattutto, erano tra le stanze reali, dove era impensabile scovarle: nelle armerie, nei giardini, nelle cucine, nelle stanze della regina e perfino nella guardia del re.

Stavano solo aspettando il lento decadimento della città. Solo quando sarebbe stata affamata, distrutta e con epidemie a devastarne la popolazione, in quel momento avrebbero attaccato.

 

Il primo incontro con una spia fu inaspettato: una delle guardie della scorta che lo teneva sotto stretto controllo gli si era avvicinato, aveva sorriso e sussurrato: “Un’ulteriore umiliazione, vero principe?”.

Loki lo aveva fulminato con lo sguardo, stava per rispondergli quando la guardia si era affrettata a continuare: “Combatterla, piegarla o umiliarla è una battaglia persa in partenza”.

Aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, mentre l’altra guardia rimproverava il compagno per la sua sfacciataggine, afferrandolo per il bicipite e urlandogli a pochi centimetri dal viso.

Era un messaggio di Thor.

 

Il guerriero gli stava mostrando come realizzare tutti i suoi più oscuri desideri: bastava semplicemente circondarsi delle persone giuste.

 

Li aveva cercati, scovati, messa alla prova la loro fedeltà e li aveva riuniti nella sua ristretta cerchia di servi, con l’aiuto di Grìmr, la guardia che non si spostava mai dal suo fianco. 

Aveva fatto tutto con lentezza esasperante, mentre aveva continuato a forviare Laufey facendo uccidere e torturare fedeli consiglieri, servi o generali troiani.

Non aveva alcuna pietà per quella gente e vederne il sangue scorrere sulle pietre non gli aveva provocato che piccoli fremiti di gioia.

 

Suo padre aveva creduto a tutto, riluttante all’inizio, ma quando aveva visto diminuire quelle che sembravano piccole fughe d’informazioni, si era rilassato.

In quel momento qualsiasi persona si fosse trovata in mezzo ai suoi piani, si sarebbe ritrovata con la punta di una lama a spingere contro la nuca.

 

Il primo segno della decadenza troiana ebbe inizio quando Helblind uscì dalle mura, mano sull’elsa e capo coperto da un prezioso elmo, pronto per la lotta.

Per tutta la mattinata il campo di battaglia fu tranquillo. Senza la presenza di Thor la battaglia sembrava quasi una baruffa da taverna.

Uccise con crudeltà opliti greci, umiliò i cadaveri e infierì sulle loro carni ancora e ancora con la spada. Inseguiva i soldati che si ritiravano, feriti, per poi assestargli il colpo di grazia, ridendo sguaiato.

 

Loki sentì i racconti di Grìmr, che si muoveva avanti e indietro dalle mura informando lui e tutte le altre spie dei risultati sul campo, e non ne rimase colpito. Si era aspettato già dall’inizio un atteggiamento del genere: scendere in campo nei giorni in cui la battaglia sembrava una questione che doveva essere risolta con velocità; sbrigativa, svogliata.

Nessuno avrebbe potuto negare gli oneri e i privilegi che poteva ricevere Helblind per aver combattuto.

 

Verso il primo pomeriggio successe qualcosa che rese Grìmr particolarmente agitato e preoccupato. Confabulò con le altre spie, si passò più volte la mano tra gli ispidi capelli grigi e poi si decise a parlare con Loki.

 

La guardia raggiunse il sacerdote nei giardini reali, seduto stancamente su una delle panchine in pietra, intento a guardare con poco interesse l’acqua di uno dei piccoli laghetti.

“Meili è morto” Grìmr deglutì.

Loki alzò lo sguardo su di lui, annoiato: “Gli uomini muoiono, siamo in guerra, non vedo dove questa morte possa essere differente da tutte le altre che sono avvenute questa mattina”. Ritornò a scrutare l’acqua, tastando involontariamente il tessuto della tunica, giocherellandoci.

“Era uno dei soldati di Thor”.

Il sacerdote si bloccò, la mano artigliò la coscia e si girò a guardarlo, di scatto, tanto che una fitta di calore gli si propagò per il collo.

“I soldati di Thor non vanno in guerra senza il suo permesso” sibilò.

“Non vuol dire che solo perché è Thor a comandarli, essi non disubbidiscano”.

“Taglia corto”

“È stato ucciso da Helblind, Thor verrà a cercar vendetta”.

A Loki sembrò una bellissima notizia.

 

La mattina del giorno dopo, la distesa di terra di fronte alle mura di Troia era vuota. Nessun soldato era sceso e Laufey, seduto sul suo trono, aspettava di vedere la biga di Thor arrivare a gran velocità, chiamando a gran voce il nome di suo figlio.

Helblind era sconvolto, bianco e sudato. L’armatura sembrava prudergli addosso, ogni giuntura tagliuzzargli la pelle e non riusciva a trovare pace da fermo.

Un urlo squarciò il silenzio e il rumore di ruote che sbattevano contro il terreno arido sembravano una macabra marcia di morte.

Helblind gemette, contraendo il viso in una smorfia di dolore fisico, mentre al suo fianco si accostò Farabuti accarezzandogli i capelli scuri e sussurrandogli parole di conforto all’orecchio.

Loki non gli rivolse uno sguardo ma si avvicinò alle mura.

Fece in tempo perché Thor scese dalla sua biga, fasciato dall’armatura, mentre stringeva con foga una lancia.

Al sacerdote scorse un brivido lungo la schiena: la sua sete di vendetta richiedeva sangue tanto quanto lo stava reclamando Thor urlando il nome del principe.

 

Lo accompagnò lui al portone principale delle mura.

Non era sicuramente l’ultima persona che Helblind avrebbe voluto vedere, ma a Loki non interessava.

Non gli interessavano neanche i cipigli scuri che il fratello gli rivolgeva, di tanto in tanto, quando non riusciva dal trattenersi dal ghignare.

Mentre il portone iniziava ad aprirsi Loki si girò verso di lui, aprendo le braccia: “Ti auguro tutta la protezione e la forza degli dei, fratello mio”

Helblind arricciò il naso, assottigliando gli occhi, ma accettò l’abbraccio, restio.

Loki affondò il viso nel collo del fratello, il giusto per potergli sussurrare all’orecchio.

“Per quanto possano volerti aiutare ad uccidere uno di loro".

Helblind andò incontro alla morte con le mani tremanti e il viso pallido.

 

Thor cercò con lo sguardo Loki, sulle mura, mentre il principino gli era davanti, tremante. Lo vide di sfuggita, appoggiato con una spalla al bordo delle mura. Non gli sorrise o fece segno in alcun modo, non era necessario.

Spostò la sua attenzione su Helblind che nervosamente stava stringendo l’elsa della spada, e dalle labbra semichiuse pregava gli dei.

Il guerriero sorrise e il principe tremò.

 

Non gli interessava come o quanto ci avevano messo per finire in quella posizione: Thor in piedi mentre un oramai morente Helblind strisciava verso il portone chiedendo aiuto.

I polpacci del ragazzo erano squarciati, rendendogli impossibile persino muovere le gambe per aiutarsi, facendo in modo che tutto il peso del corpo fosse concentrato sulle braccia.

Doveva averlo colpito anche su un fianco e sulla parte superiore del petto perché il principe continuava a sputare sangue che, in alcuni momenti, sembrava annegarlo.

“Dove vai principessina?” cantilenò raggiungendolo con pochi passi e afferrandogli i capelli.

Helblind gemette di dolore, il collo contratto e innaturalmente proteso all’indietro gli fecero girare la testa, mentre oramai le gambe erano insensibili e di loro non gli rimaneva che una sensazione di peso morto attaccato al corpo.

Cercò di chiedere pietà ma tutto ciò che gli uscì dalle labbra fu un gemito spezzato.

Thor alzò gli occhi alle mura e vide la figura di Loki sporgersi per guardare meglio. Si immaginava le sua dita magre, sbiancate dalla forza con cui stringeva la pietra bollente a causa del sole, mentre nascondeva a forza il sorriso sadico che gli si formava sulle labbra. Thor sorrise.

Con la mano libera afferrò l’elsa della spada da poco rimessa nel fodero: la lama tagliò come burro il collo del principe.

 

La testa non era neanche così pesante; se ne accorse quando la alzò verso le mura e un urlo disumano sovrastò il suo pesante respiro.

Rimase a godersi i pianti e gli urli, i soldati che andavano a prendere il corpo del principe, timorosi di avvicinarsi, ma non vide più Loki.

Sembrava scomparso.

La famiglia reale si ritirò poco dopo e Thor decise che era il momento di rientrare prima di ritrovarsi con una freccia a trapassargli il cervello.

 

Quando iniziò a ritornare verso l’accampamento con il sole che già scendeva verso l’orizzonte, non molto lontano dalle mura di Troia, vide una figura.

 

Un uomo avvolto in un mantello che giocherellava con le briglie di un cavallo nero, Tanngrisnir.

 

 


	15. Fifteen

Loki si rigirò nel sonno.

Il freddo penetrante della pietra e il calore del corpo vicino a lui gli procuravano una spiacevole sensazione. Sul lato destro del suo corpo la pelle era gelida, i muscoli contratti e sopportava a stento il pungere, quasi impercettibile, ma estremamente fastidioso, di piccole pietruzze. Allo stesso tempo, però, era sicuro che il lato del corpo premuto contro Thor avrebbe presto iniziato a sudare.

Rifugiarsi nelle piccole grotte e cunicoli che caratterizzavano quella terra così secca, era sembrata all’inizio un’ottima idea. Lasciati i cavalli legati e nascosti, si erano intrufolati in quella che sembrava la grotta più grande. Avevano raggiunto il punto più interno, in modo che, anche da seduti, non avrebbero avuto il rischio di sbattere la testa contro la roccia umida.

A dispetto di quel caldo che aveva caratterizzato tutta la giornata, la grotta era umida e fredda e, sicuramente, la temperatura sarebbe scesa ulteriormente quando il sole sarebbe sparito del tutto.

 

Lo spettacolo che Thor aveva concesso a tutta la corte di Troia lo aveva reso euforico: le urla di Farabuti, nel vedere il corpo del figlio amato, dilaniato e irriso in quel modo gli avevano sciolto il cuore.

Quattro damigelle erano andate in soccorso alla regina per sorreggerla e con pezze di acqua fredda per farla rinvenire. Alla fine si era chiusa nelle proprie stanze cacciando tutti i servi. Le sue urla avevano fatto tremare il palazzo, sempre più deboli, fin quando non aveva perso del tutto la voce.

Býleistr aveva preso il primo cavallo che gli era passato sotto mano e, con lancia, arco e frecce, era andato a caccia. Molto probabilmente a cercare qualche degno animale da sacrificare a qualsiasi dio che avesse avuto la voglia e l’animo di ascoltare le sue preghiere.

Non si era disturbato a nascondere il volto rigato dalle lacrime, anzi, aveva guardato con astio Loki. Se in qualche modo aveva sperato si provocare in lui qualche sentimento di rimorso o dolore, aveva fallito.

Infine, Laufey, si era irrigidito sul trono. Aveva fissato il vuoto con occhi vacui per alcuni minuti e poi, senza dire una parola, aveva iniziato a vagare per il giardino del palazzo.

Sembrava un’anima nell’Ade che camminava senza meta cercando di redimersi da tutti i suoi peccati.

 

In quell’atmosfera di lutto Loki aveva visto la sua opportunità.

Li aveva lasciati senza dire una parola, ignorato dagli altri servi. Arrivato nelle sue stanze, aveva preso tutto quello che aveva racimolato in previsione di un tale incontro: informazioni, oro e gioielli che le spie avevano rubato dal palazzo per dare man forte all’esercito.

Grìmr gli aveva fatto trovare il cavallo, Tanngrisnir, già pronto, in trepida attesa di muoversi e dare sfogo alla sua impazienza di correre. Con due borse strabordanti di beni, Loki era sgattaiolato fuori dalle mura, sotto l’occhio vigile delle sentinelle corrotte, e aveva spinto Tanngrisnir al limite delle sue forze. Tutto pur di raggiungere in tempo Thor, prima che rientrasse al campo, dove gli sarebbe stato impossibile proseguire.

 

Thor, dapprima solo incuriosito, aveva fatto rallentare la biga e chiesto: “Mendichi, vecchio?, senza fermarsi del tutto. I cavalli che conducevano la biga erano nuovi, marrone scuro, giovani e non ancora adatti alla guerra; Thor sembrava controllarli quasi a fatica strattonando di tanto in tanto le briglie.

Tanngrisnir nitrì irritato dai movimenti secchi e improvvisi della biga, ma Loki lo calmò appoggiandogli una mano sul muso, facendolo voltare quel tanto che bastava a nascondergli la vista della biga, che sembrava così tanto infastidirlo.

 

“Per cosa dovrei mendicare?” rispose Loki “Informazioni? Denaro?” scosse una delle due sacche piene d’oro “Ne ho in abbondanza come vedi”.

Thor fermò del tutto la biga, scendendo veloce ma avvicinandosi con passo calmo, a stento controllato.

 

“Potresti mendicare della compagnia” Thor carezzò il muso del cavallo, sorridendo sghembo.

“Ho il mio cavallo: è un essere molto più intelligente di molti uomini e sa quando rimanere in silenzio” Loki rimase immobile, anche quando la mano di Thor gli strinse il polso.

“Posso farti cambiare idea” con la mano libera afferrò il cappuccio, abbassandolo di scatto.

Il viso ghignante di Loki gli diede il benvenuto: “Ti sfido”.

“Non sarebbe la prima volta” sfiorò le labbra dell’altro con le proprie, ricevendo per risposta un morso sul labbro inferiore. Loki affondò le dita nei capelli del guerriero, stringendo e tirandolo ancora di più verso il basso: “Ti prometto che non sarà l’ultima” sussurrò.

Quattro mesi di lontananza e Loki era riuscito a riprende tutto il peso che aveva perso nel periodo di segregazione con Odino.

Le cosce erano di nuovo definite, il colorito più sano e non erano più visibili le ossa sporgenti del bacino. Anche se il corpo sembrava più aspro e scattante, meno delicato, in confronto alla prima volta che lo aveva incontrato, non gli dispiaceva quella nuova versione di Loki.

Un corpo più duro, proprio delle persone che avevano sofferto gli effetti secondari della guerra: lo aveva visto perdere quell’ultima parvenza d’ingenuità che lo aveva caratterizzato all’inizio, sostituita da un opportunismo e ipocrisia ancora più spiccati.

Thor storse le labbra: anche lui era una pedina nel gioco del sacerdote? Dopotutto non aveva motivi per serbargli rancore … scosse la testa.

Di motivi Loki ne aveva fin troppi, e se Thor non gli fosse servito, adesso non sarebbe stato neanche sveglio a guardarlo torcere le spalle nel sonno alla ricerca di una posizione comoda, o ad osservare il suo fianco sbucare da sotto il mantello rosso.

Chissà se quel poco di amore umano che era rimasto a Loki era indirizzato a lui?

 

C’era qualcosa, dopotutto, o era semplicemente un leccarsi a vicenda le ferite, mentre tentavano di distruggere un’icona di tutti i loro mali?

Come lui aveva Odino, Loki aveva Laufey.

 

Sfiorò il collo e la spalla di Loki con le punta delle dita, facendolo tremare e sbuffare.

“Smettila”.

“No” continuò imperterrito, senza che Loki lo fermasse con convinzione: graffiò appena le spalle, carezzò ancora il collo doveva aveva lasciato morsi profondi, gli strinse i fianchi, seguì con le dita i segni del bacino e carezzò a palmi aperti le cosce, prima di affondare le unghie nella carne.

“Odio che mi tocchi …dopo” disse con tono petulante, afferrando il polso di Thor e spostandogli in malo modo la mano.

Si mise a sedere e afferrando il mantello a poca distanza. Lo drappeggiò intorno alle spalle continuando a guardare Thor si sottecchi, che riprendeva il suo lavoro partendo dal polpaccio destro.

 

“Troia è allo stremo ormai” sentenziò Thor dopo qualche minuto di silenzio “è questione di settimane prima che ceda del tutto, anche grazie a te.” Risalì fino al ginocchio prima che il sacerdote lo fermasse nuovamente.

 

Loki lo guardò dall’alto sorridendo soddisfatto: “Questioni d’interessi e guadagni”.

 

“Nient’altro?”

“Non vedo cosa.”

“La mia compagnia?”

“Un imprevisto da sopportare.”

 

Thor si sentì fremere di rabbia a quelle parole; tentò di non darlo a vedere, ma un movimento del viso dovette tradirlo. Loki lo guardò, un sorrisetto appena accennato sulle labbra, ma non fece in tempo neanche a mettersi seduto che il sacerdote era su di lui, le mani sulle spalle per spingerlo nuovamente a terra.

 

“Uno degli imprevisti più utili e piacevoli che abbia mai dovuto sopportare”.

 

Forse, in fin dei conti, poteva valere qualcosa agli occhi di Loki, ma gli era ancora impossibile, però, distinguere se si stessere solo leccando le ferite o avessero iniziato ad andare avanti.

 

***

 

_“Odino sta diventando impaziente, attaccherà con tutte le sue forze tra non molto”_

_“Bene, le spie sono pronte”_

_“Scappa quando ci vedrai arrivare”_

_“…”_

_“Allora?”_

_“Quale risposta potrebbe farti felice, anche pur sapendo che alla fine farò come vorrò ?”._

_“Quella che voglio sentirmi dire”_

_Loki lo guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, poi, con un sorrisetto stampato in volto, gli sussurrò ciò che voleva sentirsi dire._


	16. Sixteen

Pregò quella notte.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo s’inginocchiò di fronte alla statua d’oro di Apollo e recitò le formule di preghiera impresse a fuoco nella sua memoria. Non si lasciò trascinare dalle piacevoli sensazioni che gli infondeva il tempio e continuò a pregare sottovoce, senza avanzare richieste di alcun tipo al dio.

La perdita di familiarità con la divinità non gli permetteva più di sentire quel calore spargersi dal petto quando gli occhi di ambra della statua sembravano scrutarlo o quando, molto più giovane e ingenuo, si lasciava trascinare a parlare liberamente.

Oltretutto Grìmr non era molto distante da lui; appoggiato a una colonna, guardava con sguardo truce il tempio in modo da avere tutto sotto controllo senza doversi muovere, mente la destra sfiorava gentilmente l’elsa della spada. Altre due guardie, greche, presidiavano l’ingresso.

 

Loki si circondava di così tante guardie da far invidia a suo padre; tutti uomini greci, spie, che si diramavano per la corte, come fili di una ragnatela, per assorbire, rubare e inviare informazioni, oro e argento.

Il palazzo sembrava via via impoverirsi e la servitù non sapeva più darsi, e dare, spiegazioni.

 

Alzò gli occhi sulla statua per l’ultima volta, le labbra schiuse come per avanzare _quella_ richiesta, che sapeva di dover fare.

L’avrebbe potuta fare in quel preciso istante, sarebbe stata più sensato: chiederlo nella stessa casa di Apollo avrebbe raggiunto più velocemente le orecchie del dio e forse sarebbe stata esaudita.

Si fermò improvvisamente emettendo un gemito. Grìmr lo guardò, accertandosi della situazione, prima di voltare lo sguardo dall’altra parte. Richiuse gli occhi concentrandosi ancora sulle formule da ripetere.

Il dio non avrebbe avuto comunque orecchie per quella richiesta come non le aveva avute per nessun’altra.

Si diede dello stupido in primo luogo solo per essersi disturbato ad andare al tempio. 

 

Grìmr si mosse bruscamente. Il fodero della spada cozzò con la colonna su cui poggiava, echeggiando per tutto il tempio. Loki non se ne curò. Avvertì gli altri spostamenti che seguirono quel rumore: confusi, veloci e a scatti, ma probabilmente si stava aggiustando l’armatura, come aveva fatto per tutta l’ora precedente, ogni qual volta che  raggiungeva il massimo dell’insofferenza.

 

“Basta così” disse alzandosi. Aggiustò le pieghe della tunica e passò le dita poco più in basso della clavicola destra. Sfiorò la piccola cicatrice a forma di “x”, ancora rossa e leggermente gonfia. Un brivido, così forte da fargli trattenere il respiro, gli attraversò la schiena, quando la ferità venne a contatto con i polpastrelli.

Dopo l’incontro con Thor dopo la morte del fratello di Loki si erano visti altre due volte, durante le tre settimane passate. L’ultima volta, con grande soddisfazione del sacerdote, Thor era riuscito a intrufolarsi fin nel palazzo. Quando Loki lo aveva trovato ad aspettarlo nel suo letto si era messo a ridere, poi gli aveva afferrato il braccio e lo aveva trascinato fino alle camere chiuse di Helblind. Avevano distrutto il lucchetto che teneva chiuse le porte e si erano chiusi fino alle prime luci dell’alba.

Poco prima di andarsene Thor l’aveva bloccato sul letto e con un pugnale gli aveva segnato la pelle. Aveva succhiato via il sangue e Loki si era ritrovato a spingersi contro il corpo del biondo mentre tratteneva risate divertite. Quando si erano alzati, le lenzuola, inizialmente candide, erano macchiate di rosso.

La soddisfazione era stata vedere il volto terrorizzato di Farabuti quando il giorno successivo aveva visto la camera del figlio defunto violata e i fiori sul letto sparsi sul pavimento. In quel momento, quando l’aveva vista urlare alle serve e alle sue ancelle, Loki si era dovuto trattenere: non poteva rivelarle che lo stesso carnefice, che aveva ucciso e fatto beffa del cadavere di suo figlio, aveva scopato il bastardo di suo marito più e più volte in quello stesso letto.

 

Grìmr si staccò dalla colonna e gli fu subito a fianco: “Turbato?” gli chiese senza guardarlo, lo sguardo puntato in avanti “quella lettera ti sta togliendo il sonno da due giorni”.

“Non più di quanto dovrei esserlo” rispose velocemente, evasivo “rientriamo, inizia a far freddo”. Grìmr lo scrutò, ma non rispose e lo scortò lentamente verso l’uscita del tempio.

 

Due giorni prima era arrivato un piccione viaggiatore.

L’animale aveva svolazzato intorno al palazzo prima di posarsi sul terrazzo delle camere di Loki e iniziare a tubare fastidiosamente. Loki lo aveva afferrato, con una mano in modo di tenergli chiuse le ali, e aveva slegato il biglietto legato alla zampetta destra del volatile. Chiuso l’animale in una gabbietta, si era dedicato al messaggio.

La scrittura era cifrata, quindi se non si conosceva la chiave, era impossibile capirne il significato. Non avrebbe mai ritenuto Thor così scaltro da cifrare i propri messaggi. Si fermò a pensarci. Probabilmente era stato Fandral.

Chiamò Grìmr. Evidentemente la cifratura era comune nell’esercito; non ci volle molto prima che il soldato traducesse il messaggio completo.

Avrebbero attaccato Troia. Tempo massimo di due settimane, non oltre, e la città in cui aveva vissuto sarebbe stata rasa al suolo, bruciata e saccheggiata.

Grìmr aveva informato le guardie fuori delle stanze di Loki per poi ritornare dal principe. Si era seduto su uno sgabello e aveva guardato il sacerdote sfiorandosi la barba che si stava lasciando crescere. Erano rimasti in silenzio a lungo; Loki, sguardo fisso al cielo in attesa di chissà quale altro piccione, sentiva gli occhi dell’uomo addosso. “È finita” gli aveva detto prima di lasciarlo solo. Non aveva lasciato le sue stanze per tutta la giornata e nessuno era venuto a cercarlo.

Aveva passato due notti insonni. Un miscuglio tra turbamento ed eccitazione riempiva le sue giornate e continuava ad accompagnarlo la notte. Le spie che lo circondavano fremevano, si muovevano in continuazione; sembravano tante piccole formiche indaffarate. Grìmr lo affiancava continuamente con un ghigno a precorrergli il viso. Si era lasciato andare a ricordi della sua città natia, di sua moglie e di quel figlio che aveva lasciato come un bambino e che avrebbe ritrovato come un ragazzo. Inutile dire che Loki non lo aveva minimamente ascoltato. Il suo mondo sarebbe crollato di lì a poco: dove era cresciuto, le persone che lo avevano circondato e i luoghi della memoria sarebbero stati rasi al suolo. Non avrebbe avuto più passato e Troia sarebbe stata cancellata da qualsiasi scritto: l’unica memoria di quel posto sarebbe appartenuta a lui … se fosse sopravvissuto.

C’era anche la possibilità di morire durante gli scontri. Non avrebbe ovviamente ricercato la battaglia ma non sarebbe neppure scappato. Quella parte del piano, si disse, sarebbe dovuta essere riesaminata.

 

Erano sull’uscio dell’entrata del tempio quando Grìmr si fermò di colpo. “Ti sei dimenticato il messaggio” disse girandosi di nuovo verso l’atrio del tempio “di fronte alla statua, quando ti sei alzato”.

“Non avevo nessun messaggio con me”.

“L’ho visto cadere”.

Le due guardie ai lati della porta li guardarono, cercando di mantenere le loro espressioni più neutrali possibili ma non riuscendo a nascondere la curiosità.

“Ti ripeto che-“

“Lo giuro, perché non vai a controllare, ti aspetterò qui solo io” con un gesto secco aveva mandato via le guardie, aveva sceso qualche gradino e si era seduto “non ho fretta” aveva detto senza voltarsi, puntando lo sguardo verso il mare e, un po’ più in là, l’accampamento greco.

 

Quando rientrò il tempio era più buio. Alcune delle torce si erano spente e, nella sala della statua, l’unica fonte di luce erano due deboli fuochi posti ai lati dell’altare. Esaminò il pavimento di sfuggita iniziando a guardarsi intorno. Non dovette aspettare molto e per questo ne fu sollevato.

Una mano gli strinse il collo, mentre un'altra gli stringeva un fianco e la trascinava verso un corpo massiccio alle sue spalle. Sentì la nuca solleticata da lunghi capelli, mentre la mano sul fianco scendeva fino ad insinuarsi sotto la tunica e carezzargli l’interno coscia.

“Non oseresti mai con un servo di Apollo” riuscì a sussurrare, spingendosi verso Thor e intrecciando le dita con la mano sulla coscia.

Il biondo sogghignò; “Ho appena ucciso un suo sacerdote, non m’impedirà sicuramente di scoparmi l’altro” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, prima di baciargli il collo. Loki rise liberandosi dalla presa e voltandosi di scatto; lo spinse il giusto per girarsi su sé stesso prima di afferrarlo per l’allacciatura del mantello e avvicinarlo violentemente, baciandolo con foga. “Ma dimmi” iniziò a sussurrare ogni volta che riusciva a staccarsi per riprendere fiato “preferisci sul pavimento o sull’altare sacrificale”. Si spostarono lentamente verso l’altare fino a quando Thor non sbatté le gambe contro la pietra; si sedette e lasciò che Loki a sua volta si mise cavalcioni sulle sue cosce. Il guerriero gli circondò la vita con le braccia stringendolo forte a sé. Il sacerdote affondò le dita tra i capelli dell’altro, spingendolo a sdraiarsi sull’altare.

 

 

Lo aiutò a rivestirsi, legandogli i lacci della tunica e chiudendogli i sandali. Fu un processo lungo perché, per ogni laccio che Thor chiudeva, andava ad aprirne altri, per il solo gusto di vedere Loki muoversi a disagio. Rise come un bambino, mappando ogni piccola cicatrice sul corpo del sacerdote, sfiorandogli il collo e giocherellando con i capelli corvini.

“Non sono una bambola di pezza, smettila” disse Loki, afferrando il mantello lasciato sul pavimento “Grìmr starà aspettando”.

“Qualche minuto in più non gli cambierà la vita” lo afferrò per i vestiti e lo trascinò ancora verso di sé, bloccandolo con un abbraccio. Affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo e respirò profondamente.

“Mi stai stringendo” mormorò atono Loki, ma il guerriero non dava segno di volerlo lasciar andare “levati”, ripeté con più foga.

“Ancora un attimo” lo strinse più a sé, Loki inarcò la schiena, “domani attueremo il piano” sussurrò “quando sarà notte, Troia diverrà un cumolo di macerie, tu scappa e vieni nel tempio, ti raggiungerò appena potrò”.

“Certo e vuoi che nello stesso tempo cucia un nuovo mantello e ti lucidi i gambali?” disse sarcastico Loki allontanandosi il giusto per guardare negli occhi il biondo.

“Loki!” ringhiò il guerriero “per una volta fai come ti dico!”.

“Quando mai ho fatto ciò che mi dicevi?” Loki si liberò dalla presa, allontanandosi di qualche passo.

“Appunto per questo-“

“Farò come ritengo giusto”, scattò il sacerdote “non osare mai più dirmi che cosa fare”. Thor cercò di rispondere, ma Loki stava già camminando spedito verso l’uscita.

Gli dispiacque pensare a quello come un loro probabile ultimo incontro.


End file.
